


存文39

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文39

这一年初春，马龙病了，病得很厉害。

庐州气候偏湿，院子里的树枝上刚刚发出了细绿芽儿。马龙清醒的时候，就叫人打开窗户，他扭头望着那隐约淡绿，幻想着京城的如雾春雨，又昏昏睡过去。

做了一个乱梦。梦里他看见了陈玘，李虎，还有家丁小远。梦见陈玘拉着他的手，嘻嘻哈哈的调笑：阿龙生得真好。月月出皎兮，佼人僚兮。日后中了状元着红袍不知要有多好看。另一边李虎急躁地抓住他的手臂，声音干哑哑的：马龙！你连身家性命都不要了么？你好糊涂啊！

马龙左右被两人拉扯着，正在犯迷糊。陈玘的话他是听懂了，可是李虎在说什么呢？

马龙想要问李虎怎么回事儿？可是脚下一沉，小远哭着喊着死活抱住他的腰。他跑不了，心里发急，一挣挣醒了。

小远果然跪在床边哭个不住。见马龙醒来，激动的又哭又笑，满脸鼻涕眼泪。之前马龙已昏睡了两天一夜。

马龙说：拿纸笔来。

小远说：爷要写什么？小的代笔可好？

马龙摇摇头。小远在床上摆了一张小炕桌，再往他后背垫了一床被褥，掭饱了墨，把笔握进他手里。

马龙在纸上慢慢写了一行字，已耗尽所有力气，手腕一软，笔墨在绸缎被面上画了一道黑痕。

小远看了那行字：爷，这是……

马龙说：给张继科。

小远看向自家少爷，眼里的惊诧难以掩饰。

这大概是马龙平生唯一一次以公谋私。私信充作公文往京城送，八百里快马踏碎芳草，不分昼夜地跑。张继科接到信，辽东府的急报，心里一沉，拆开看，上面却只有一句诗：

我今因病魂颠倒，唯梦闲人不梦君。

马家是辽东的书香名门，祖辈多是为官做宰的，养的女儿们都能吟诗作对，还曾出过两个太傅。只可惜男丁一向很薄，上一代只有马龙的父亲一个男孩子。到了马龙这里，索性孤独得连姊妹都没有了。

马龙的父亲考名之后没有出去做官，在大宅子里看书种花，调弄乐器，过着深居简出的隐士生活。他轻鄙名利场上的那一套，认为衣食无忧清闲度日就很好。对马龙说：做官就是与人周旋与人斗。输了身败名裂，赢了人也就脏了。懂吗？

马龙不懂他的话，马龙才十六岁。有马家的祖宗们在前面比着，马龙并未显得十分聪颖，但是在学堂里已经是出类拔萃的孩子。九岁中童生，十四岁中举，很了不得。书院先生和族中长辈轮番造访马家，极力说服他家大人让马龙进京参加春试。

马龙的父亲说：入仕不入仕，我倒由着他。只不过这孩子心智太嫩，一派天真。世道险阻，他出去一定会受苦。

后来马龙在吃苦受难的时候便要回想起父亲这句话，不由得暗叹父亲英明。但这是碰了壁才能醒悟的人生，早一天都不能看得清。在十六岁，他只对外面的一切感到新鲜，跃跃欲试，兴致勃勃。少年对世界的好奇和向往，怎能压抑得住呢。

父亲问他说：你想好了，要做官？

马龙说：能不能做官不重要。我想出去长长见识。

父亲一叹：那好。你记着，假如做成了官，必得无愧于心。否则天不藏奸，家门难容。

马龙口里称是，拜别了父母与同窗好友李虎结伴而行。两人带了金银和仆婢，早三个月就离家上路了，一路笃悠悠游山玩水来到京城。临考之前，李虎终日在客栈里埋首苦读，李虎是李家的指望，父母翘首以盼等他光耀门楣。马龙不一样，他是借此机会出来玩的。袖管里掖着几张银票，在京城里兜兜转转，没有人带着，也不知道哪里值得一游。

辽东也属关外物华之地，但是到底和京城不能比。京城是巍峨气派得多了。马龙从来没见过那么多的人，那么高的楼，吃食物件琳琅满目地在街边摆满了摊子，俯首即是，掏出碎银锭就能买到想要的，非常方便。听买主和小贩讨价还价也有意思，京城的人嗓门大，嘴皮子溜，出口利落横扫千军，令人称叹。

在留善园听了一折书，再到福满楼点了一碗店小二大肆吹嘘的三鲜面。然后在那里遇到了陈玘，遇到了张继科。

马龙捧着一只蓝边大碗，里头的面条热气蒸熨的直烫手，快要拿不住了。怯生生软着嗓子问那两个华贵漂亮的人：我可以坐这里吗？没有位子了。

陈玘正与张继科斗嘴玩儿，抬眼看见一个白色织锦衣裳的小孩儿。肤色白腻，眉眼温软，整个人仿佛带着几分清凉的月色，净人心神。

这绝不是在京城里长起来的孩子。京城是阳光下面浓墨重彩的花圃子，蜂蝶香花流光溢彩，没有月色可看。

陈玘挑眉笑道：可以。请坐。

马龙对他们感激地一笑，坐下来小口小口吸着面条。陈玘仔细瞧了瞧他，转头对张继科咬耳朵：这是个姑娘。

张继科这才拿眼去看马龙。小公子白皮肤白衣裳，淡眉漆目，长得真细致。吃东西也细致，一筷子挑起三根面条。拿勺子舀汤，凑在唇边缓缓饮尽，静无声息。

张继科说：不是。

陈玘说：怎么不是？你看她耳垂上钉的眼。

陈玘从小在宫里呆惯了，识辨男女的证据就是看耳朵垂上有没有眼。

张继科笑了笑：他不是。

两个人就马龙的性别问题相持不下，于是决定先结交了他再慢慢观察。若是男孩子就罢了，若是女扮男装，陈玘可得好好逗一逗她。他带着一点顽皮望着马龙，找出话来搭讪他。张继科拿着酒杯，垂下眼不知在想什么。

这是马龙所不知道的事，张继科不多话，陈玘更不会拿自己丢脸的事情出来说。要是马龙知道了，一定要叫冤枉。

马家的男孩子二十岁之前都是一副纤纤巧巧的丫头相，待长大了就好了。至于耳朵上的两个眼，那是出生不久祖母拿簪子给扎的。老人家唯恐养不活这棵独苗，按着民间的习俗穿两个耳洞混淆各路鬼神的视听。告诉它们这是个姑娘，身低命贱，莫要把他收走了。陈玘和张继科要是早几年认识他，还能看到他耳眼里串的红线扣儿，远看像是红宝石做的耳塞子，点缀着那白软包子脸，真像个姑娘。

马龙就是这样，在闹哄哄的酒楼里端着面条结识了两位日后权倾朝野的显贵。讲出来没人会信，所以马龙从来也不对人讲。

那时节每日与陈玘张继科游乐京城。怎么疯怎么玩，非常的开心。陈玘叫他小龙儿，拉着他的手走过长长的朱雀大街，邀他游湖，煮茶，放纸鸢。马龙从小潜心读书不知窗外事，没有这么开心过。后来风波顿起惶惶如惊弓之鸟，也没能这么开心。

陈玘认识到马龙的确是个男孩子，但是他已经不在乎了。他真喜欢马龙。白净净软绵绵的小孩子，乖巧单纯，眼神透彻，非常的听话好骗。他的身边从没有出现过这样干净纯真的人。像垂拱殿多宝格上的那只冰玉兔子。陈玘从小脾气骄躁肝火盛，到了夏天身上就发热，手心滚烫。先皇便把那只玉兔子赏给他，让他抱在手心里冰着。后来那只兔子被他失手跌碎了，他立在碎玉边上大哭了一场。

有宫人向先皇奉承道：六皇子命格贵重，玉兔受不得他的宠。

先皇素来宠爱陈玘，闻言大喜，命人造了一只冰玉的凤凰拿给他。一样的玉料，做得比兔子还逼真精致，可是陈玘却不喜欢了。他不知道什么命格贵重，只知道捧在手里心之所钟的东西竟然碎了，因为他太喜欢它，所以它碎了。

龙子就是这个意思么？

所以马龙又是他亲近不得，不敢亲近的人。初生龙虎爪牙未齐，但是陈玘已隐隐感觉到自己指缝目光之间的犀利计较。和马龙并肩而行，拉着他的手，又欢喜又怕抓碎了他，惴惴难宁，不知如何安放是好。

只有张继科和他是一类人，互相对个眼神，能看到对方眼里幽谧隐藏的光，感到同类之间的热量和吸引。是蛰伏着的兽，若有一天腾云而出，将挟万丈风雨席卷神州。他们是不怕被对方伤着的，他们是应该在一起的。

两头蛟龙猛虎和一只小兔子，因为猛兽尚且牙嫩爪细，兔子又实在迟钝，栖息一处嬉戏一团，格外的温暖愉快。

陈玘问马龙：你来京城，是久住还是客居？

马龙啊地一声惊呼：差点忘了，我是来赶考的。

陈玘和张继科都笑起来。陈玘看一眼张继科，说：那你温习够了么？不如让继科帮你。他可是文武双探花的底子。

马龙吃了一惊。三人在一起，张继科很少说话，他相貌英俊，神情阴郁而深沉，虽然只比马龙大一岁，却已经完全是高高在上的青年人的气势和做派。马龙莫名地有些怕他，觉得他的眼神很深很戾气。不曾料想竟这么有学问。

此时张继科在兵部挂了一个闲职，无事就护着金尊玉贵的陈玘和新来的小朋友四处游玩，主要也是解解自己不得志的烦闷。陈玘提出要他教小朋友念书，张继科是无所谓的。回头看一眼马龙，马龙本来胆子就小，连忙点头不迭。

马龙玩过了十来天，现在收心念书全神贯注，张继科在旁指导他。张继科的学问很大，一笔字游龙飞凤潇洒遒劲，而且有过科考的经验。李虎常常敲门来请教，张继科待人并不十分客气，被问多了便眉头一皱做不耐烦状，语气也严苛起来，害马龙整日心惊胆战，十分为李虎担心，生怕他哪一天就要被张继科从窗户丢出去。

张继科与马龙半师之谊，时日一久，渐渐觉出他的温热体贴，马龙就不再怕他了，晃着笔直接叫他名字，问他一些不着调儿的可笑问题。张继科也不拿世俗之理管束马龙，在念书的间隙教他写梅花纂字。马龙是一双不沾阳春水的白嫩嫩的手，指甲干净指腹饱满。张继科握着这样的手，暗想真好玩，这小娃儿要是做了官，穿上官袍站在朝堂之上，奶声奶气的喊一声皇上臣有本要奏，那可太有趣了。

马龙问：继科儿你笑什么？

他跟陈玘呆的久了，说话也沾染了几分江南口音，张继科这样一个深远方正的名字愣是被他叫出了软绵的春意，

张继科说：我在想，你要是考中了，你我同朝为官，那就太好了。

马龙听了，眉开眼笑的。

张继科和陈玘是一类人。陈玘喜欢的东西，张继科同样难以拒绝。这似乎是天性上的一种弥补和渴望。黑与白，火与冰，浊与清。就是这个意思。张继科此刻还没有在权势间滚得一身泥，然而本性当中某些阴暗背光的部分，已经为己所知。

一日阳光正好，马龙读书读累了，趴在桌子上耍赖不起来，张继科拿他没有办法，背着手走出房门，过了一会儿敲窗户叫马龙出来，马龙开了一条窗户缝往外看，见张继科牵了两匹马。其中一匹通体雪白，只有四蹄是火红的，眼睛黑亮莹润，乃是马中出类拔萃的美人。张继科带它给马龙看，是觉得这匹马和马龙特别的像，那双眼睛，睫毛，微微垂着头时的安静，像极了。

马龙见了果然喜欢，搂着马的脖子就不放。那马不知是与他有缘，还是看出来他和自己长得像了。任他搂着抱着，还用脸去蹭他。马龙那么瘦小的人，被马头一蹭，就要往后退上好几步。张继科看了闷笑。

马龙问：“它叫什么名字？”

张继科说：“马厩里随便养着的，脚力不行，因为特别漂亮才留了下来，哪有名字。”

马龙说：“我看它通人性，怎么能没有名字。”

张继科一扬眉，笑着说：“既然如此，就劳烦文采飞扬博古通今的小马大人赐名了。”

马龙作势咳嗽两声，背着手，绕着马儿踱了两步。

“它毛色胜雪，照夜白这个名字倒是现成的。可四蹄偏偏是红的……红如骄阳。就叫踏日吧。”

话音刚落，踏日忽然抬起前蹄欢快地嘶叫一声，仿佛很喜欢这个名字似的。

张继科说：“你说的不错，这马确实能通人性。”一边给马龙递了个上去试试的眼神，马龙眼睛一垂，咬着嘴唇羞涩一笑。马龙平时眼睛纯净无害，像一匹马或者一匹鹿，但是笑起来要做坏事的时候，又像一只小狐狸了。张继科觉得有必要猎一只白毛狐狸送给他，讲不定他又喜欢得不得了。

马龙深吸一口气，猛地跃身上了踏日，也不等张继科，几鞭子就跑远了。留下张继科在原地哑然。他什么时候学会的骑马？……哦，平时只看他温顺腼腆，都忘了他老家是关外的了，民风彪悍牛马肥美之地，又怎么会连马都不会骑？

张继科飞身一跃，扬鞭策马，在两条街之外的偏路上找到马龙。马龙牵着踏日等在那里，那马高了他两个头不止，很难想象他要怎么驾驭它。

张继科故意板着脸道：“怎么不骑着它？真以为你跑出城了呢。”

马龙翻身上马与他并行，说：“闹市街道不许驰马。我骑术又不好，踩坏了东西还好，伤了人可怎么办。”

张继科看着他的侧脸笑笑。他就是喜欢马龙发自内心的悲天悯人，发自内心的温和良善。张继科有侠气不错，他有本事，扶持弱小，这也不错。但这只是为了体现自己的强，确认自己的强，救人本身不是目的。

出了城门，马龙这才肆意跑马，不论他跑得多快，张继科总是在他身边并头齐行。他又舍不得用马鞭子狠抽踏日。跑了一阵，累了，找了一处水边的草地躺下来睡觉。

张继科不像马龙生性畏寒，初夏的日头晒得他热得出汗。而马龙仰脸躺着，像一只惬意的小猫小狗，说着话就睡着了。一根睫毛悬掉在眼皮上，张继科很自然地伸手替他捻开，心想这真是一个孩子，据说有十六岁，看来才八九岁的心眼儿。外人跟前睡得这么沉这么安心，心里就蓦然涌起一股浓烈的柔情。又想，自己要有个弟弟，估计就是这样了吧。每天逗逗他哄哄他，为了讨他开心费尽心思，然后一起长大。

张继科是家中独子，没有哥哥弟弟可以让他体会兄弟亲情，唯一的一个妹妹还在襁褓时又因为张家突遭大难而不幸夭折，搞得他好像命中犯克煞天煞孤星似的，不寡情冷漠都对不起他这彪悍人生。

其实张继科最初的性格并不是现在这样的，张继续小时候，那是一个很特别的孩子。特别的淘，特别的暴力。一般被溺爱和纵容的男孩子会长成个什么样，他就是什么样。三天不打上房揭瓦，但是因为没有人打他，他就天天揭瓦。他爹在朝廷里是个不大不小的官，忙工作成天的不着家，从来不管他。张继科就跟脱缰野马一样，净搞破坏毁东西。张府的茶杯碗碟每个月换一茬，桌椅板凳缺胳臂少腿没一件是整的。发展到后来打人揍狗，爬到屋顶上拿石子儿砸人后脑勺玩。走廊里冷不丁遇到哪个下人，不由分说就薅住了当马骑，本来陪小少爷娱乐也是家政服务的一部分，但是小孩子力气奇大，小手拍在屁股上生疼生疼，也够遭罪的。家里仆人没有一个不怕他的，远远望见了撒腿就跑。

直到后来张大人给张继科请来了一位武功师傅，每天教他一些拳脚功夫，大概是想让张继科力气撒完了就不淘了。没想到这正对大少爷胃口，自从跟了师傅学武功，张府的打砸抢烧事件明显减少，家奴院工们终于脱离了乌青破皮的日子，敢抬头走路大声说话了，脱离苦海把身翻了。

这是张继科十岁之前的事情。十岁到十四岁的四年，一半时间跟着师傅学武功学写字，一半时间打人淘气，立志做个上档次的被人仰视的混世魔王。

然后到他十五岁那年，那是张继科人生的第一个转折点。张家所有的这些繁华热闹在一天之内戛然而止，好像老天爷伸了一根手指头下来，在张家的头上捻了捻，把偌大的张府都捻塌了。

那天是真的一点征兆都没有的。张继科砸弯了缝衣针挖得了蚯蚓准备去汴河钓鲫鱼，一大队胄甲兵丁就冲进府来查抄家产，吆吆喝喝地沿路把仆人们都搡在地下，凶狠非常，大有把张府夷为平地的势头。

张继科愣了愣，丢下手里的东西就愤怒了，卷卷袖子上前喝阻他们。心想在我家都敢耍流氓，这得是多大的流氓？来头不小嘛。

来头是不小，人家这是皇帝派来的，根本不把这么个小孩子放眼里。一把推给后面的兵，后面的兵专门负责把家眷仆婢集中起来，待会儿一气儿轰出张府。士兵的粗手粗脚地钳住张继科，张继科的那点嫩功夫丝毫派不上用场，急得又抓又咬。

那面大队人马气势汹汹往后厢房里去，后厢房里都是女眷，不一会儿凄惨惊慌的哭声就直刺天际。张继科心里真急了，抬脚狠命一踹，踹在士兵的膝盖上，士兵嗷嗷一嗓子手一松，张继科撒腿就跑。

后厢房张夫人的卧房里，几个粗壮大兵翻箱倒柜地找值钱玩意儿，张夫人的体己衣物被掼了一地恣意踩踏。张夫人刚为张继科生下一个妹妹还在月子里，突然听到自家老爷出了事，差点没直接晕过去，奶娘抱着几个月大的婴儿直抹眼泪，丫鬟们也哭，一屋子凄凄惨惨。有个兵丁头字推了张夫人后背一把，喝道：“出去出去，奉皇上旨意查抄封府！都带出去！”

张继科进屋就正好看到这个镜头，立刻疯了，操起桌上的花瓶就往那兵头子的脑袋上招呼。当然没有招呼到就被截了下来，兵丁劈手一个耳刮子把他摁到一边。张夫人一看这苗头，赶忙挣扎着下床把儿子护在身后，用一种哀求而又暗含威慑的语调，低声与兵头子说：“兵爷，朝廷里的事一忽儿东一忽儿西，张家指不定哪天就翻过来了。另一面，我家老爷虽然是遭了难，但他在京城还是有一两位有门面的朋友，交情总还在。这天寒地冻的，我们娘儿几个在外面冻出个好歹来，他们……”

兵头子想了想，觉得有道理，也不忙着赶人了，斜眼在张夫人脸上打量一圈，说：“行。让这几个小的在屋里多呆一会儿，但是张夫人，张传铭的案子里可有你啊。”一挥手，兵丁们上来抹肩头就把张夫人给捆了。

张夫人料到有此一劫，很平静地束手就擒，转眼看住张继科，说：“儿子！你是张家大少爷！这个家的希望还有你妹妹可就指着你了。你把她护住了，等爹爹妈妈回来。啊？！”说着声音就发哽，简直是把话喊出来的，眼里聚满了泪。

张继科停止挣扎，涨红着脸，重重地点了一下头。

这时候就能看出张继科确实非同一般，才十几岁的孩子，很快冷静下来，直挺着身板，眼睛定定的，细看眼里头含着一份狠劲儿。好像在筹谋计划酝酿杀机。总之完全不是一个小孩子的神情。

张府已经空了，这起当兵的是属土匪的，能带走的带走，带不走的东西就砸。张家内外狼藉一片，地上满是碎瓷器碎家具，连院子里的狗廊檐下的鸟都不见了。几个兵丁拿着封条等着封府，张继科抱着妹妹前脚出了张府，兵丁们后脚就把大门贴上，哗棱嘎嘣挂了锁。

转眼天就暗下来，冷得够呛，一街两巷空无一人。天上飘下零星的雪花子，把张继科怀里的小婴儿冻醒了。孩子还不会说话，但是已经认人了，找不见奶娘就哇哇大哭。张继科不会哄孩子，只能用自己的体温去温暖妹妹，抱着她挨家挨户敲亲戚朋友的门，但树倒猢狲散，昔日热闹亲切的故交亲朋，如今没一家敢收留他们，张继科手都砸出了血，费劲口舌，到后来心里只剩绝望和悲愤。

没人会帮他，也没人肯帮他，只能靠自己才能活下去。

后来他混迹乞丐群，靠偷靠抢才能夺下一些吃的活命，他年纪还小，身量也未足，但是那些年长他许多的乞丐都忌惮着，争不过他，因为张继科拼命，眼神里有狼一样凶狠暴戾的光。

要想活下去，必须拼命。

多年以后张继科回想起那段艰难潦倒的日子，仍会感叹一句自己真是命硬，唯一遗憾的是他那娇弱的妹妹却没能挺过去，在那年冬天一个寒冷无比的早晨，静悄悄的夭折了。

张继科手里端着一碗讨回来的米糊，嘴唇亲在妹妹冰冷的脸颊上，哽着喉咙不说话，眼泪却掉了下来。

张继科安葬好妹妹，没做任何逗留，拖着一条打狗棍就南下去了胶东，他记得母亲的娘家就在那边，外祖父是商贾出身，手里很有一些浮财。要想打通京城官吏的关系解救父亲出狱，他必须借助这些。他还知道父亲的案件并不曲折，无非是官场上的倾轧和角力，张继科已经不要等别人来安排他，他自己把往后的日子都盘算好了。首先无论如何要去探望一次父亲。然后他再去疏通门路，小时候他随父亲出入各种应酬场合，许多达官贵族的喜恶和把柄，他也是记得的。

张继科一路走一路想，他考虑的很多，把接下来的小半辈子都想到了，整个人从里到外好像经历了一场脱胎换骨的蜕变。

等到第二年入冬的时候，一辆马车停在刑部大狱门前。狱头亲自把老张大人领出来，交给张继科。

张传铭官复原职，皇上觉得老张是个好同志，自己听信小人谗言冤枉他了，怪过意不去的。发还家产之外再赏了笔钱给他修缮府邸。张家召奴买婢粉墙刷漆的又抖起来了。

张继科经此巨变，却再也回不到当初那个嚣张跋扈无忧无虑的大少爷了，用现在的话说，就是被害妄想症初期加权利饥渴症中度，他心底一直有个冷静的声音在提醒自己，这一切还远远不够，要想一世高枕无忧，只凭父亲现在的官职地位简直差得太远。他要往上走，哪怕是用爬的，也要走到山峰去，用自己的力量掌控别人，再也不要被人鱼肉。

张继科十五岁偷着跑出去当兵，反正他老往外面跑，家里一开始只当他出去遛弯子，也不当回事。一直过了三个月，他家老管家觉出不对来了。因为三个月之前张继科管他要了二十两银子，到今儿怎么也得花完了。银子花完了人却不见回来，这出事了呀。跑去和张传铭说：“老爷，大事不好！少爷不见了！”

张传铭搁下手里的文件：“不见就不见吧。再久点儿就回来了。”

又等了仨月，合一块儿半年了，哪怕是出境游，溜达到波斯也该回来了。张传铭这才觉出不对，又怕官场上的对手趁机绑票，就偷偷派了点人去找，找了一遍没有找到，张传铭差点吐血，只能在心里安慰自己，他家这小子，站在食物链顶端的食肉动物，走哪儿都是一条龙。别去祸害别人就算积德行善了，别人祸害不上他。后来两年一过，张传铭甚至觉得自己都有点儿忘了儿子长什么样了，当然见着真人了应该还是认得出来的。

张家父子这交情，哥们儿的成分多于父子，散养散放的。

张继科辗转沙场金戈铁马，两年以后就混出个人样儿来了。当朝最年轻的副都尉，从边关凯旋归来，在论功行赏的皇帝驾前冲他爹的背影龇牙笑。张传铭顿时惊觉儿子长大了，心机筹谋行动力，哪一样都比自己强。

以至于到后来张继科结交上身份尊贵位置尴尬的六皇子陈玘时，有人提醒张传铭皇子争斗惨烈奉劝小张不要随便站队，张传铭也只是淡淡一笑，没人比他更了解自家儿子，不能控制没有把握的事他从来不会做。

当今六皇子陈玘，光从这名字里，就能看出圣上待他的不同。他前面五个哥哥都是礼部钦天监选定的名字封号，泽澜溯湘涵，一水儿的江河湖海。到了他这里，皇上亲自赐名，吾子如玉，玘也。也是人如其名，陈玘打小就长得剑眉星目面如冠玉，精神极了，人又聪明伶俐，他父王满心的宠爱就全泼在他一人身上，宠大的孩子一般都不是省油的灯，何况是天子。陈玘看似翩翩佳公子，肚子里的歪招是数不胜数。嘴也坏，人也损，又会装大尾巴狼。桌子底下伸长腿绊你，先摔你个半死，然后装模作样的扶你一把，你还谢谢他觉得他是个好人。这么一个厉害角色。小时候在哥哥们那里受了欺负，从来不跟他爹打小报告，自己脑袋一晃就摆平了。

后来陈玘跟张继科认识了，张继科那时候是个沉默狠冷的少年。陈玘教他走象棋，张继科的棋路招招见杀，陈玘则重于防守谋求退路，因此输多赢少。棋品如人品，陈玘断定张继科不是池中之物。有朝一日，皇家未必困得住这条野心勃勃的蛟龙。但现在，他不妨先斗他一斗。他知道张继科对自己，多半也是存了这个心思，两个脾性智商情商都势均力敌的人对彼此颇为好奇，带着点兴趣，还有点戒备的心理，居然就这么一路称兄道弟的熟稔了起来。

后来两人的约会里，又加上一个马龙。这三人走在一起是很奇怪的景致。张继科应酬着陈玘，但不是真的待见他。陈玘挤兑着张继科，但不是真的那么讨厌他。马龙夹在俩人中间，却维持起一个奇妙的平衡。

其实世间的很多事情，都是一早就有了苗头的。好像写一篇故事，草蛇灰线，伏脉千里。人们像一枚枚零碎的部件，被无形的力量牵引着相聚在一起，各归各位，准备完毕，然后命运轰然启动。

陈玘来客栈里探望马龙，轻轻一敲门，门便自己分开了。屋里书案上摆满了瓜子话梅蜜饯，还有一壶甜茶，地上都是果核果壳。马龙嘴里含着零食，嘟嘟囔囔地在给张继科背文章，他是有这出口成章的本事。张继科也不管他怎么散漫，由着桌上地下一片狼藉，听得很仔细。

马龙抬头看到陈玘，赶紧吃掉嘴里的果脯跳起来收拾桌子，脸涨得通红。手忙脚乱碰翻了桌上的茶杯，心一慌就要用手去挡那四溢的滚热的水，被张继科一把捉住腕子。

张继科说：小心。烫的。

马龙答应一声，把手放在身侧局促不安地蹭了蹭。

陈玘笑眯眯地歪着头倚在门框上看着他们两个，好久也没说话。

一次陈玘恰好遇到李虎，陈玘向他略微一笑，李虎惊为天人面红舌结。不知道马龙如何在这小半个月里交到这样华美的朋友。暗地问马龙，马龙才发现陈玘的事情他一无所知。总想着问，但是总忘了，问出口了也要被陈玘岔开。反而是自己的身世家底都被套问得一干二净。

陈玘才比马龙大五岁，可是马龙觉得他比自己聪明得太多太多了。论谈吐气度，他也远远及不上。

科考结束等着放榜，马龙安安心心地继续玩，问他考得怎样，他说不难不难。与陈玘张继科三人去了一趟夷山看夕阳。李虎心中忐忑，一门心思在城里等发榜，没有跟着去。他比马龙要练达世故，早看出来陈玘张继科非比常人。尤其是陈玘，光芒四射的尊贵气质，不知是哪家的侯爷世子微服寻乐。马龙懵懂不觉，李虎在他们旁边就感到很紧张。

陈玘在夷山有一座别馆，三人住了一阵。回来正是发榜的日子，马龙从马车上跳下来去看榜单。前面几个人高马大的挡在那里，马龙踮着脚尖挤也挤不进去，鞋子倒差点挤丢了。

张继科从怀里掏出碎银子，一粒一粒打在周围几个人的腿筋上，呼啦摔倒下一大片，抱着大腿喊疼。马龙趁着这空当一马当先凑在榜单前面仔细查找。往右瞧见了自己的名字，抿嘴一笑，满面喜色地往马车跑。张继科看他乐成这样，就知道考中了，下车抱着他腾空转了一圈。

马龙说：继科儿继科儿，有我有我，一甲第四名。

张继科切了一声：难道不是状元榜眼探花？

马龙说：可以了可以了。比我父亲和表叔还强呢。

陈玘稳坐在马车里，挑开帘子看他们，虽然眉毛眼睛都弯弯地在笑，又不太像是在高兴。马龙转眼看到陈玘，一头钻进马车里握住他的手：玘哥，以后我就能留在京城了，我们可以一直在一起。

陈玘这才开心了，点头说：好。一直在一起。

为了庆祝马龙中榜，三人出去吃了一回茶听了一回书，这个小团体显然是以陈玘为中心，张继科插不上嘴，挨在马龙身边沉沉地听。

在街上逛，看到一个小摊，卖的是一些木质的机巧玩具。马龙很有兴趣地跑过去看看摸摸。摆摊的奇货可居，扬言谁解开了就送给谁。

张继科在旁边拆开一个机关，马龙在另一边拆开一个机关。两人对视一眼，脱口而出：“你怎么会这个？”

张继科笑着说：“在我的家乡，小孩子们都玩这个。你怎么也会？”

马龙说：“我的乳娘可能是你家乡人。”

说完两人相视而笑，顿生一种旧识相知之感。

马龙说：“那么这个你会拆吗？”

张继科说：“这里有的我都会。”

旁边的六皇子心里挺不是滋味，扭着玩具还在那较劲。张继科马龙比赛一样拆下来十几个，摆摊的冷汗都下来了。他俩也不为难做小买卖的，各自付了钱买了一只。

马龙就买了陈玘手里的那个，鼓励他不要急慢慢玩。

陈玘还在犯别扭：“给我干嘛？我又不是你半个老乡，我又不会弄它。”

马龙软乎乎的说：“不要紧，我慢慢教你。”

陈玘嘴边才噙了一点笑。

那天还是先把马龙送回客栈。城中到城南短短的一程路，陈玘在马车里握着马龙的手，仿佛有些疲累和低落，他说：小龙儿，我不想你做官。

张继科看了陈玘一眼。

马龙问：为什么呢？

陈玘说：做了官，你就跟现在不一样了。你不要变，我就喜欢你这样。

马龙说：不会的。玘哥。我不会变的。就算做官了我也不会变的。我一直是这样。

马龙没能这么快就做到官。因为他太小了，十六岁已经太小，更何况这一团孩儿气的模样。朝廷没有给他派官，让他留在京里等空额。李虎二甲第八名，倒是得了一个翰林院的差事做做。

马龙的父亲给他来信，问他要不要回家。马龙说要留在京城。父亲便给了他一笔安置钱，加上一封长信谆谆叮嘱，还把京城几位旧友故交列给他以备不时之需。他父亲淡泊一生，是不会离开关东的了。

马龙在城东租了一所宅子过起了离家独居的日子。凡事自己做主，很自在很快活。他从小怕黑，现在终于能彻夜点着灯睡觉，也能贪睡晚起了。零嘴不离口，饭桌上满是甜味的糕点。小孩子自己过日子，过得浑天蒙地乱七八糟。陈玘张继科去他家瞧瞧，只觉得不堪卒睹。吃的东西除了甜的就是甜的，日上三竿人还没起。天一热就不喝水了，茶杯里从早到晚就是冰冻的酸梅汤。走廊尽头固定放着一盘鱼，给过路的野猫吃，那气味齁腥气齁腥气的，野猫不吃的时候耗子吃。仆人糊弄惯了小少爷，也变得懒散，连待客的茶叶都不预备了，泡一壶焦麦茶放两颗冰糖来敷衍。

然后在饭席上，除了马龙没人吃得了这甜口的菜。马龙自己也不大吃，说没胃口，小脸儿蜡汁黄。张继科之前在军中跟一位老军医学过几招偏方，当下抓着马龙手腕一搭脉，半天不说话。陈玘忙问怎么了。张继科心说这就小破孩子作出来的病，招来一个丫鬟叫她拔一根头上的银簪子下来，拿在蜡烛上烤了烤，向马龙一伸手。

马龙从座位上跳开连连摇头：不不不，你要干嘛，我没病没病没病……

张继科给陈玘使了个眼色，陈玘站起来，一把抱住马龙把他按在怀里。马龙挣扎不了，手舞足蹈地扑腾，口里喊：不要啊。玘哥玘哥玘哥……

陈玘默默扭头忍笑。

张继科站到陈玘背后，捉住马龙的手刺破指节往外挤，挤出来的都是白浆子，可见湿热已经很重了。真稀罕。张继科还没见过七岁以上的人得过这个病。啧啧，还哭了啊。望了望马龙的后脑勺，心道这算是欺负小孩儿吧？没辙。祖传的偏方专治消化不良，比吃药痛快。就是疼点。

疼其实是次要的，马龙觉得很受羞辱很丢脸，当众受刑一样，都怪张继科。陈玘一松开他，他就把张继科狠狠地一推，丢下客人不管蹬蹬蹬跑回后厢去了。陈玘也才看到他泪花了的脸，震惊得无话可说。

一开始就觉得这人孩子气得厉害，但毕竟是宅门公子，知书达理很有几分安静文雅，在外人面前，一言一行也像个小大人似的。怎么在京中几个月，竟越发稚气起来。

满屋子的下人都看着陈玘。陈玘看着张继科。

张继科站在厅里愣了半晌，笑着摇了摇头。

马龙是真的生气了。闭门不见客。陈玘来了也不见。张继科差人送了零嘴儿和温补食谱过来，他连看都不看。这样过了七八天，已然成了僵局。

陈玘对张继科说：人是你得罪的。你要怎么办？

张继科笑笑，不答话。

陈玘说：我喜欢这小孩儿。你不能给我弄丢了。

张继科说：你归你。我归我。有什么相干的？

陈玘蓦一抬眼望着他的脸，冷冷一笑。

再过了七八天，是七月十六的盂兰节。天已经很热了。马龙足不出户跟自己怄气，也不怕闷出痱子来。到了夜里张继科来找他，应门小厮满脸堆笑不给他进。张继科掏出一大块银子，那小厮想了想，小马大人一副软性子，出了岔子顶多被数落两句。数落两句换一锭银子，这买卖能干。立刻就把门大开了。

张继科不用人领路，自己往马龙卧房走。一路上看到野猫蹲在墙角吃鱼，看到绿壳的乌龟在院子里慢慢爬。心中一叹，自己怎么会和这种小傻瓜搅到一块儿的。

马龙在后院里穿着一件素白单衣。丫鬟一手拿着果子吃，一手举着蒲扇给他祛暑。旁边矮桌上摆了一碗甜粥和几样油炸的荤菜，马龙一口甜一口辣地在吃。看着不像主仆，倒像姐弟。

丫鬟先看见张继科，赶忙站起来垂手立到一边，这样没规矩，她自己也气虚，脸上臊得发红。马龙不情不愿叫了一声继科，脸上怏怏的。

张继科说：你……最近身上可好了？

马龙点点头：好了。

张继科走近了问：还生我气呢？

马龙拖长声气说：没~

张继科笑笑，坐下看马龙吃完了粥食。丫鬟收拾了碗碟出了院子。天色暗下来。

张继科说：去穿衣服，我带你去一个地方。

张继科带马龙来到汴河的时候，那里已经五光十色的很热闹了。马龙在关外也见过荷灯，但是辽东哪及得上汴河辽阔热闹。沿岸走沿岸看，拉着张继科又亲热得很了。

千百盏荷灯映在水里，汴河像要沸腾了似的光华耀眼。马龙目不转睛望着那些灯，心里难以言说的感动和雀跃。张继科冷厉的脸在那柔光之下，也显得温和了许多。

张继科说：知道盂兰盆大会的典故么？

马龙说：知道。古时木莲僧黄泉救母，受观音指点，在七月十六开设盂兰盆会供养十方僧众，为其母赎罪。

张继科说：据说天下只有两个人的心与众不同，一个是比干的七窍玲珑心，另一个就是木莲的母亲刘氏的莲花心。后来这颗莲花心阴差阳错被偷换走了。刘氏从此作恶多端，死后不得超生。这水灯做成莲花样子，大概也有这一层意思吧。

马龙静静听着，忽然说：继科儿，你是不是也不想让我做官？

张继科不知他怎么琢磨到这上头来的，笑着说：你做不做官，都很好。

马龙说：我做了官，学坏了呢？

张继科说：你不会的。顿一顿又说：你学坏了也很好。

这一句句子似乎不能成立。说这些话的时候，张继科一直望着河面没有看马龙。马龙听见末一句，也慌张收回了眼神去看灯。

既然来到这里，无论如何也要点一盏应应景的。荷灯搁在水里往东漂，马龙在岸上跟着那灯走。灯什么时候灭了，就是把人间的音信带到地府了。

张继科说：那么多灯，你还认得出你的那盏吗？

马龙说：认得出啊。拿手一指：就是那盏。

张继科认不出来。

这一天鬼门大开，街上商家早早地歇业，百姓们放完了灯也就回去了。马龙有张继科在身边，胆子很大，沿着汴河往东越走越偏，走到后来，也不是为着荷灯了，成了两个人静静的散步，讲着闲话。河里的灯照在岸上为他们引路，景色很美。

一直走出了东水门，天上忽然下起雨来，把荷灯都浇灭了。张继科展开袖子遮在马龙头顶，举目四望，看到前面有一座破庙也不知道是破道观，隐在半人多高的杂草里。拉着马龙就往庙里跑。

庙中灰尘厚积蛛网满布，张继科出门之前没有荒郊野宿的打算，没有随身带着火折子。黑暗里脱了自己湿津津的外衣，说：脱衣服。

马龙一愣：什么？

张继科说：把湿衣服脱了。不然会着凉的。

马龙答应一声，红着脸脱掉了外衣搭在供桌上。张继科背靠在佛像脚下，拉着马龙的手往下一带，马龙整个人就掉进了他怀里。

张继科轻声问：怕不怕？

马龙不知道这是问他夜宿荒庙怕不怕，还是别的什么事情怕不怕。心里咚咚乱跳，摇了摇头。

张继科在他头顶发间深深一嗅。

多么干净美好的少年，好像用力揉他一下，他就会拓上自己的印子。对他好一点，他的心里眼里就都是你。陈玘对马龙的独占之情，张继科太明白了。但是张继科和陈玘又不同，陈玘只喜欢干干净净的马龙，把他当心爱之物的喜欢，沾了一点泥浆陈玘就不乐意了。张继科是喜欢这个人。就算有一天莲花心被换走了变得十恶不赦，张继科也喜欢。

黑暗之中马龙心里也一阵不知名的涌动，晕乎乎把手探进张继科衣衫里紧紧环抱住，仿佛只是小孩子间的依赖和示好，他不知道这个举动有多撩火。张继科一翻身把马龙压在身下，低头吻住了他肩颈间的一块肌肤。

马龙浑身战栗，开始有些怕了，颤抖叫道：继科儿……

张继科没有再往下动作，埋首在他肩头平复了好一会儿，把他拉起来按到怀里，叹息说：靠在我身上睡吧。地上凉。

几年以后马龙通晓人事，方才知道那晚是什么意思，方才知道张继科那时多狠的心。张继科并不是因为马龙年幼无知而罢了手，他是想只身拼搏不愿有拖累，不愿与人有额外的更深一层的联系。

鬼夜破庙里，马龙此时还想不到别的，躺在张继科怀里睡着了。张继科被他当做床垫子睡着，睁眼望着屋顶，面无表情，心却很乱。

雨下了一夜，清晨才停。张继科醒得早，睁眼一望，四面荒郊，自己靠在一棵树上，哪有什么破庙。绕是不信鬼神也不禁打了一个冷战，拍拍怀里马龙的脸。马龙睡惯了懒觉，揉着眼睛勉强爬起来，看一眼张继科，又倒回在他身上继续睡。张继科心里一软，笑了笑没有动身。直到晌午把马龙送回府里，下人迎上来说昨夜里陈公子来过了，在书房等了好久。马龙和张继科推门一看，书房桌上放着两盏荷花灯。

马龙大为自责。昨夜和继科出去玩，怎么就把玘哥忘了呢，怎么就一直没想起来玘哥呢。把荷灯托在手里皱眉叹气又跺脚的。张继科看着那荷灯，讥讽一笑。

七月十五那夜的事情陈玘未曾提过，三个人是和睦如初了。和睦之中又略微与先前不同。马龙仍然和陈玘两个矮个子腻在一处，但是常常回头拿眼睛找张继科。张继科一样的护着马龙，但是多了一份亲昵，会把手搭在他背上，或者是揉一揉他的头发。这些小细节陈玘虽然视若未见，眼里却相当的冷。

张继科问陈玘说：你就一直这么隐瞒身份？

陈玘说：我能瞒他一辈子，你信不信？

张继科说：信。

陈玘说：可是我现在决定亲自告诉他。

陈玘就这样对马龙说：龙儿，我姓陈，但并不是从父姓，我是太宗第六子。金陵郡王。

马龙愣着看看陈玘，再看看张继科，两个人的表情不是在开玩笑。反应过来的第一件事就是跪下来给陈玘磕头。陈玘把他拉起来，笑道：我们还是像以前一样，好不好？张继科见了我就不用跪，你也不用。你永远不用对我行礼。

完全像以前一样那是不可能的了。马龙虽然涉世未深，但也知道凤子龙孙的份量，自此便对陈玘存了一份小心。陈玘转手给马龙送了一个小厮照顾他生活。小厮很能干很勤快很周到，有个颇有志向的名字，叫林高远。马龙见他比自己还小，白白净净的，便只叫他小远。小远是郡王爷赐下的人，直接就是马府里的管家了，底下人受他指挥莫敢不从。他性子也好，又会说话，连马龙都被他哄得服服帖帖，不让喝冰水就不喝，不让喂猫就不喂，乌龟搁进水缸里不给它到处乱爬。马府井然有序，开始像个官家宅邸了。几个人再过府一聚，马龙端坐椅上，很有个小主人的派头，丫鬟们统一妆扮鱼贯而入上茶上菜，然后欠着身子倒退下去。凉菜热炒有荤有素大多是调养脾胃的药膳，还有一样陈玘喜欢的龙井虾仁。陈玘吃的开心，随手就赏了管家小远一只金锞子夸他持家周全。

小远喜滋滋地把金子收进兜儿里，忽一对上张继科的眼神，那眼神含着笑意和冷意，锋芒毕现，拆破机关的目光。小远方寸大乱，想着自己还什么都没干呢，怎么就被识破了？腿一软，心里头打着鼓往外面逃。

这些是马龙十六岁时候的事。马龙的十七岁和十六岁一个样。十八岁和十七岁一个样……他在京城连过了三年春花秋月的闲散日子。然后张继科成亲了。是一个豪门显贵的女儿，金枝玉叶下嫁给张继科。张继科成婚那天马龙心里很难过，因为近两年玩得很好的邱贻可就是成家了才离群索居的。这哪是嫂夫人，简直是牢头。马龙抱着看一眼少一眼的念头，投向张继科的目光很是伤心。

张继科说：怎么了？我成亲你不高兴？

马龙说：没。我在想给你送什么贺礼。

张继科说：你上回给邱大人贺婚的五彩鸳鸯，照样画一幅给我就行。

马龙的书画师从名家，素来小有名气。可是那回却怎么也画不像样。他老师说提笔作画最忌心浮气躁。马龙拿起笔来，这心里就邪火乱迸，一口愤怨哽在嗓子眼，很想骂人。勉强画了一张，怎么看怎么像两只湿毛鸭子。

小远在旁伺候笔墨，看看他脸色，小心问道：大人，您有烦心事？

马龙皱眉说：是很烦心。但好像没什么事能让我烦心。

小远说：大人兴许是烦了鸳鸯，画点儿别的呢？

马龙茅塞顿开，说得很对，他就是烦了鸳鸯。另外铺开纸笔取出金粉，熬夜画了一幅金身弥勒，签上名，盖上章，虽然用心但是并不铺张，只像一件朋友间的赏玩之物。

张继科的婚宴陈玘没有来，差人送来礼单，说陈淑妃病重，在府中侍奉汤药不便面贺。马龙也没有心思在喜宴上多呆着，喝了一杯酒，匆忙赶到郡王府看望陈玘。陈玘一夜之间消瘦憔悴下来，看样子是不大好。马龙拉着他在廊檐底下说了很多宽慰的话。

没过三两天，淑妃薨了。张继科新婚带喜恐怕冲撞，没有来吊唁。马龙陪着陈玘跪在地上焚香化纸。陈玘低垂着眼，一句话也没有说，一滴泪也没有落。马龙看着他，心里真难受，替他在灵前大哭了一场。

陈玘笑道：傻子，你哭什么？天晚了，回去罢。

马龙说：我留下陪你守灵，好不好？

陈玘摇摇头：我想一个人和母亲说说话。

马龙重重握了一下陈玘的手，红肿着眼，心绪难安地从后门出来。看见张继科。张继科一身素衣站在暮色里，像是等了很久了。

张继科问：他还好么？

马龙说：不好。你快去看看他。

张继科微微笑：他不会想见我。算了，我送你回去。

马龙不明白张继科和陈玘为什么就生分了。生死嫁娶都是无可奈何的事。陈玘在怨什么，张继科又在躲什么。他们两个是聪明人，太聪明了，要对马龙有所隐瞒是很容易的事。所以马龙始终也不明白。

张继科在婚后不久便被调到吏部，开始忙着做官，很少与马龙会面了。每次见面，张继科的官位都在往上升，气度也更加的从容霸道。他这样一心扑在事业上，几乎已经到了狂热的地步，连第一个孩子王楚钦出生都是第二天才得的消息。王楚钦落地之时，张继科还在衙门里办公，闲杂人等一律不得打扰。他府上管家张琮一直蹲到第二天中午才汗流浃背激昂慷慨地向张继科禀报了这一喜讯。张继科却并没有为人父的乍喜，只微微一笑，点头说：“好，你回去吧。晚上再说。”

张继科面冷心冷，添丁进口不足以使他动容。反倒是张琮高兴得一蹦三跳热泪盈睫，不知道的人要以为这孩子其实是他的，这不合适，立即敛了敛笑。

晚上张继科回到家里看望老婆孩子。张夫人被这头胎子折腾惨了，生完孩子喝了碗参汤一直睡到现在。奶娘抱着婴儿坐在床尾，张继科俯身看了看。奶娘以为他要抱孩子，把襁褓微微往上一递，张继科却背着手，没有去接。

也不能说张继科真就一点儿不高兴，白白胖胖一小子，没有做爹的看了不乐呵的。但他就这样的冷冽人，哪怕心里有着喜悦和欣慰，表面上还是一派寻常。看过妻儿，就转到后花园里一面散步一面思考工作上的事情，蓦然抬首，问管家：喜帖发了没有？

张琮连忙上前一步：“夫人娘家那边已经送了消息，老爷您这边还没……”

张继科点点头，沉声说：“不要过分声张，我待会儿拟个名单，你照着上面的名字送喜帖，其余的，特别是马龙府上……不必通知。”

马龙到底也没收到张继科喜得贵子的名帖，张继科醉心事业，马龙也仕途平坦，很快做上了官。因为皇上慕名马家的人品才学，在一干功名闲人之中钦点了他。并不是什么要紧的位置，在户部管管柴米油盐的琐事。

二十岁的马龙已褪去了孩儿气，有了温良佳公子的模样。身量一蹿，体态欣长挺拔，高过了陈玘。身板也结实多了。就算耳垂上还留着眼儿，也不会有人误会他是个女孩。用他二叔的话来说：好孩子，终于长成了。

马龙当了官，每天天还不亮就要往东华门上朝。下了朝能见一面张继科，闲话两句然后各奔东西。逢到节日或者马龙生日，张继科就从袖子里掏出一样小玩意儿给他。有次生日送了一串桃核做的念珠，每一粒珠子阴刻了一朵莲花和一个佛字。他知道马龙信服这个。

张继科说：这珠子在手里捻几年，颜色质地会慢慢变化，最后变得像玛瑙一样乌黑油润，很有意思。

马龙从此佛珠不离手，想看看它究竟会怎么变。每日朝上下来，在家里抄抄写写兢兢业业，也不贪玩了。只留下陈玘一个人闲得可怜。陈玘寂寞极了，就来马龙书房坐着，可怜巴巴的说：你写你的，我不扰你，我坐着就好。

这话一说，马龙还能写什么，心都要化了。少不得陪他出门逛逛。

陈玘说：你和张继科同朝为官，知道他在忙什么吗？

马龙摇头：不知道。

陈玘笑说：你该知道知道。

陈玘现在绝少提张继科，但凡提到一定是别有含义。马龙一留心，又向李虎一打听，不禁深深担忧起来。张继科在他心目中是一个孤胆英雄不受驱使的桀骜形象，竟然也会加入到党派之争中去。站了边，归顺了某个团体，被人当枪使。马龙知道张继科总把自己当小孩，而且是不谙世事的傻孩子。可是这件事，他却觉得张继科做得太糊涂了。

夜里到张府找张继科，这是马龙头一回去张继科府上。管家张琮挑着灯笼引他到书房去，忽然斜刺里蹿出一个小孩子来，还不到马龙的膝盖高，披锦挂绣，虎头虎脑，手里拖着一把比他人高出一倍的剑。金属剑鞘搓在青砖地上呲呲作响，听得人牙酸。

小孩气势汹汹恶狠狠的，挡在马龙跟前，抖着小肉手很费力地把剑一横。这么小的身子举起这么沉的剑可真不容易，马龙几乎想上前帮他一把了。

小孩仰头喊：呔！来者何人！报上名来！

张琮赶忙要把小孩抱开，马龙拦着，对小孩笑道：啊。在下……马龙。小英雄如何称呼？

小孩得意洋洋刚要作答，身后跑来几个仆役抱人抱剑满头大汗的把他卷走了，小孩在仆役怀里一个劲的乱踢乱喊，真是调皮。

马龙好奇：这孩子是谁？粉团儿一样。

张琮发笑，心想您和他来言去语的，竟不知道他是谁？笑道：这是咱家大少爷。单名一个念字。

马龙道：张念？心想这谁给起的女孩子家家的名字，太不过脑子了。点点头：你家大人的弟弟么？真小。

刚说出口就想起张继科母亲已经过世了的。张琮果然说：我家爷没有兄弟。要有也不能这么小。这是爷的大公子。

马龙目光一怔。原来这是他的孩子。自己这是怎么了，张继科成婚四年，是该有孩子了。

张琮拿灯笼照出前路，说：马大人，请吧。

马龙心慌意乱手足发凉，推道：不了，想起来有别的事。改天再来罢。

刚一转身要走，后头张继科从书房里迎了出来，叫了他一声阿龙。张继科穿着家常的暖色衣裳，头发散着，使人看上去少了犀利，非常的慵散。马龙不得不与他在书房里坐一会儿。坐下了直盯着张继科的脸看，想找找那孩子与他的相似之处，但是发现自己转眼便忘了那孩子的长相，怎么也想不起来了。

张继科亲手倒了杯茶给他，说：你这么晚过来，什么事呢？

马龙也不知该怎么开这个话头。磨叽了半天，把关于朝廷党派的想法讲了一讲，结结巴巴的，自己听着都没有说服力。

张继科望着他笑：你是在担心我？

马龙说：君子不立危墙之下。你有妻有子身家不轻，这浑水别蹚。

张继科说：阿龙真是长大了。这几句话说得很在理。可是人各有志，我不能听。

张继科不想和马龙谈时政，岔开话题聊了片刻，就亲自送他回去了。马龙没有办法，隔天去找陈玘商量。陈玘端着茶杯，脸上笑笑的：他要干什么就干什么，旁人有什么好说的？

马龙一皱眉：你提醒我张继科在朝中的动作，不就是想要我劝他上岸吗？怎么现在又一副于己无关的口气。

陈玘神色未变，放下杯子欣慰看他：小龙儿真是长大了。懂得望人听声了。

马龙顿时觉得很气闷。他是比他们两个小了那么几岁，但还不算太小。怎么都喜欢拿长辈的姿态对他讲话。

马龙苦口婆心劝了张继科几番，都是无功而返，只能苦叹一声忧心旁观。张继科和陈玘的关系经过马龙多般努力，仍然没有丝毫起色，皇帝驾崩，皇位易主，利益的纷争使他们已经决裂到了互不谋面的地步。马龙不知道他们之间的事，无从劝解，觉得很无力，很落寞。有时夜里与陈玘喝茶赏月下棋，心里空落落的，总觉得身边少了什么人。不知陈玘有没有这样的感觉。

应该是没有的。陈玘有马龙相伴在侧就很满足，常说这样很好，过一百年也不会腻。可是马龙想玘哥你自己都娶妻生子，哪能伴得他百年。

马龙在一次春宴上遇到了今生唯一的妻子。

这是一次私人宴席，李尚书家的花园开出一盆绿牡丹，宴请了朝中同僚前来游园赏花。其中大部分都是单身未娶的青年才俊。张继科一眼就猜到李家是什么意图，大多数客人也都心知肚明。李小姐惊才绝艳自持甚高，双十年华未曾出阁，再拖下去可不行。李尚书这是被独女逼得没辙了，招来青年们让她自己挑。

马龙当然不知道这些。他只高兴能与张继科像过去那样游玩赏景，与张继科形影不离走在一处，远远地离开人群。随后看了那株绿牡丹，引以为奇。张继科见多识广，暗声和他说：这花不稀奇，种花的人才稀奇。有药水能让白牡丹变色，只是这药极难调配，快失传了。

马龙恍然大悟：蓝的也可以弄？

张继科笑着说：什么颜色都可以。

众人在园中用过了茶点，奴婢撤下茶碟铺纸研磨，李尚书请大家随便画画写写以尽游兴。李小姐是京城有名的才女。偶尔一张墨宝从绣楼里流传出世，见过的人无不惊艳咂舌。因此众人都知道这是一项考试，小姐是打算以画择婿。于是一个个都卯足了精神一施身手。

马龙站在张继科身边，提笔问他：继科儿，你想看我画什么？

张继科笑说：怎么总问我想看什么？你自己想画什么？

马龙说：那你画什么？

张继科已有家室，在此次宴会中不过是个陪客，画什么都无关紧要，可以随心所欲，便说：我画一个人。

说着看一眼马龙，照着他身上的服色取过彩墨来下笔。马龙浑然不知，左顾右盼张望了半天，喃喃道：我就画刚才的绿牡丹罢。你看怎么样？说完拿帕子沾了笔洗里的水，轻轻地抹湿了纸。

张继科一愣：这是干什么？

马龙扭头对他一笑，沾一点绿墨用手指在笔尖捻匀了，绿墨点在潮湿的纸上，瞬间洇晕开来，如烟似雾的透明淡绿，把方才牡丹的仙姿淋漓纸上。

张继科都看呆了。

马龙涮一涮笔，自得道：我这一手不错罢？应当堪称京城一绝了。

张继科点头：叹为观止。

画完了那朵大的，要画小的。旁边书案也有人注意到了马龙的绝活儿，不由得大为忐忑。塞给小厮一只元宝嘱咐了一句，小厮点点头，添墨的时候在绿牡丹上佯作失手淋了两点，然后乎咚跪在马龙脚下磕头告罪。

张继科心如明镜一样，回头拿眼一扫，那使坏心的人一瞥眼躲开了。

马龙也很痛惜，他的本意是在张继科面前卖弄卖弄。不过还好，卖弄也卖弄过了，张继科也夸过了，目的达到。就柔声和气地叫小厮起来。小厮马上要给他换纸。但是再来一遍，马龙没了那个心情，而且大家都画得差不多了，他也来不及了。

马龙说：不用。我自有办法。

搁下绿墨换了一支大号的笔，蘸上黑墨，一大块地涂抹上去遮盖住墨点，像是自暴自弃了在毁东西玩儿，看他神色却又不像。张继科在旁看了一会儿，看出究竟来，摇头笑了。

马龙把背景涂黑，留出白的地方是修长的竹子，大圆月亮，再用黑墨凸出三个白色的隶书：月竹图。这样一来几乎就看不出笔风优劣，一张纸湿了两遍，已经皱巴巴的，不过也算匠心独裁，好赖算是一件成品。

马龙懊恼道：哎呀，忘记留地方署名了。

张继科看着他直笑。这点子大概只有他想得出来。

马龙说：继科儿，这画送给你，要不要？

张继科还没答话，李尚书就来请众人移步到花厅。张继科把自己的那副半成之作卷了卷插在袖子里。马龙也想带走自己的这幅月竹图，倒不是因为敝帚自珍，这一团墨黑的，主人家要以为他是来捣乱的。但是旁边小厮一催，就没顾得上收。月竹图孤零零地晾在书案上，在一片春花美人的图画里触目惊心的。

众人来到李尚书的花厅里看看盆栽谈谈闲话，对李尚书奉承个没完。一会儿进来一位小丫头，悄声把马龙请出来说话，说李家小姐有请，请到绣楼一见。

马龙不明所以跟着来到绣楼，觉得有点不妥，可是又不好推辞，没有小姐放下身段要见你，你却拿乔的。进到绣楼，左面厢房里下着绛紫色的纱帘，小姐坐在其中只一个娇小身影，命人给马龙看座奉茶。

李小姐在帘内说：素闻马大人才名，今日得见月竹图，果然耳目一新，与众品不同。

马龙登时手足无措起来，他二十多岁的人了，羞涩的性子还是没改过来，忙说随性之作随性之作，难登大雅之堂。一个大丫鬟便笑道：把我们小姐的闺名都画进去了。还是随性啊？

马龙一听这话，心慌得都没底了，谁知道随笔画了个竹子月亮就把人家姑娘的芳名嵌进去了。站起来给李小姐作揖道歉。李小姐斥了丫鬟一句，笑说没有什么，事有凑巧，大人不必自责。

两人隔帘闲聊几句，从诗书一路谈开。马龙此生没有和女子讲过那么多的话，一开始还很拘谨，磕磕绊绊闹了好几次笑话，后来渐渐被李小姐的学识所吸引，才慢慢放松下来。

李小姐与丫鬟耳语一句，过一会儿丫鬟端出一个托盘，托盘上的一枝新剪下的绿牡丹赠给马龙。马龙心想好好的花就这样离了盆，多可惜，自己一个男人要花做什么用。李小姐执意相赠，马龙略一推辞就收下了，呆呆地拿在手里齐胸举着，像拿着上朝用的笏。李小姐和丫鬟们在帘内暗暗发笑。

马龙再回到花厅里，众人看见他手里的绿牡丹，心知这是暗喻着名花有主大事已定，旁人都没戏了。张继科心中一沉，移开了眼睛。

满堂的人只有李尚书很高兴。马龙出身名门一表人才，虽不如自家显赫，但是个可托付的人，女儿的眼光没有错。喜气洋洋地把众人送出府去，叫住马龙并排走着，暗有深意地问他喜不喜欢这朵牡丹一品。马龙太呆了，听不出话里的意思，以为人是在诘问他，当时就要把花还给尚书。

李尚书又气又爱，笑道：马大人你留着你留着。此花虽然高不可攀，既已断枝离盆送入你手，也是缘分，便好好爱惜着罢。

与李尚书告辞，回头看见张继科，把那牡丹一递。

张继科面色很绿，说：干什么？

马龙说：送给嫂夫人看着玩。这等珍品给我一个人观赏，怪可惜的。

张继科快被他气疯了。

一直到官媒上门，马龙才明白这花是什么意思。李家小姐是多少人求之不得的佳人，竟然垂青于他，可称是鸿运当头。李尚书对马龙志在必得，认为他没有什么不愿意的，于是把亲事张扬得很大。辽东老家得到这个消息，立刻就应允了。父亲来信说李家门风高尚，教育出来的女儿错不了，要马龙这就娶了她。

李小姐无可挑剔，马龙也不知道自己是在犹豫什么。和陈玘谈心事，但是陈玘对人世间的男欢女爱压根没有什么兴趣想法，言不对题道：阿龙成亲了，以后就陪着新娘子，不能脱身了。

马龙说：不会的。我不会为她冷落你的。

陈玘笑道：那就娶她。听说长得很漂亮。

马龙疑惑道：我一个人过得很好，不知道为什么要成亲。

陈玘忍不住想上前揉他脑袋，一叹气：人长大了就该成亲的。任谁都是这样。没有不好，那就是好的。

马龙似懂非懂点了点头，仍有些闷闷不乐，陈玘想了想，凉凉笑了，又说：不如找个时间把继科老邱他们叫出来聚聚，你听听前辈们的经验，或许就茅塞顿开了。

陈玘现在跟张继科势同水火，走个对面都不带打招呼的，把马龙愁得不要不要的，现在一听他居然肯见张继科，登时连成亲的烦闷都抛到九霄云外去了，觉得他玘哥简直是世上最可爱最大度的人，立刻挽袖子研磨写拜帖请人，生怕晚一步陈玘变了主意。 

会面的地方马龙选在了留善园，京城最大最气派的茶楼。这茶楼里说书的唱戏的样样齐全，锣鼓喧天热闹非凡，马龙想就算到时候张继科陈玘话不投机，他们之间的氛围也不至于太过冷场。

陈玘早早陪着马龙过来暖场，斜着一双朗若星月的眼睛笑话他：“不够你操心的。”

马龙却是雀跃的很，招手叫来小二准备好茶水糕点，给陈玘要了一壶云顶毛尖，想了想，又给张继科要了西湖龙井，又不嫌麻烦把茶童送上来的果子糕重新摆成整齐的形状。陈玘颇为无奈，只得嗑着瓜子听着评书看马龙捣鼓着玩儿。今儿是京城有名的说书先生殷师傅的独门绝活儿《汉宫野史》。内容扯淡十分三俗。陈玘一边听一边比对着汉史挑错儿，一通连毁带损的叨叨。把马龙都给说伤了，愁眉苦脸的说：“玘哥，你饶了我罢。”一转眼瞧见楼下，很高兴地倚着栏杆挥了挥手，楼下俩人走上来，正是张继科和方博。

马龙看到张继科还来不及说话，方博登登登先过来给陈玘马龙行礼问好，他是邱贻可的远房侄子，入京之后在张继科手下当差，生得虎头虎脑憨憨厚厚的，张继科十分器重他，走到哪里都把他带在身边。

马龙看了一眼方博手里的包袱，好奇道：“怎么还带着东西过来？是吃的吗？”

方博抹了一把汗，说：“刚在药铺抓的药，科哥……”张继科一记眼神扫过来，他连忙改口：“是科哥家的念儿最近几日闹毛病，这是给孩子吃的补药。”

马龙转向张继科，说：“念儿？他怎么了？”

张继科抿一口茶，淡淡说：“头痛发热，不碍事的。”

陈玘在旁边微笑着斜斜插一句：“发热也有烧坏脑子的，不可大意啊。小方先生，你抓的药够不够？”

方博左右看看，不知该如何接话：“这个……那个……”

马龙看他俩拌嘴已经习惯了，叹一口气，拉着方博说：“小方，这里的桂花糕不错，你尝尝。”

在座的就方博是真懵懂，喝着茶吃着果子听着评书。剩下三个都不说话。张继科喝着茶不知在生什么闷气。陈玘一向的比较矜贵，偶尔马龙说了什么有意思的话，他才略略一提嘴角。马龙还在想怎么给俩人拉近距离的难题，端的是各怀心事。

陈玘看看张继科，看看马龙，笑了一笑，忽然对马龙说：“啊对了，阿龙今天晚点回去吧？”

马龙还未说话，陈玘就又道：“趁你还是独身的时候多聚聚，过两天有了媳妇儿，就没那么自在了。”

方博眨眨眼，立刻大呼小叫起来：“啊，马大人你……”

陈玘笑道：“你还不知道吧？小马大人月底就要成亲了。”

瞬时之间，各人眼神交汇。

马龙看着陈玘：玘哥！你怎么突然说这个！？

陈玘看着马龙：别这么看着我，就知道你还瞒着呢，早晚要说的不是。

张继科看看陈玘：你这唯恐天下不乱幸灾乐祸的。

陈玘看看张继科：我还就是幸灾乐祸了。

张继科再看看马龙：你……我……

马龙怔怔地望着张继科：你……我……

方博把他们三个巡视一遍：这是好事儿啊，怎么都不说话？哎，那我说吧。向马龙一抱拳：“马大人，恭喜恭喜。”

张继科又要吐血了。

本来这事也不容得马龙犹豫了。皇上听见这件婚事非常赞许，已经做了个媒赐下婚来。等月底李家筹备齐了嫁妆便替他俩完婚。满朝的文武官员都把马龙当作李家女婿看待。马龙天天回礼答谢心力交瘁，就盼望着下了朝能跟张继科解释一下，偏偏张继科最近请了近一个月的长假，基本上把为官以来所有的加班加点都找补回来了，马龙迫切想听听张继科的意见，觉得只有见到他才能缓解心里莫名的焦躁。可如今真见到了，他却有点想逃。

还是，不知道如何对他开口。

仿佛一旦说出来，就有什么东西绷不住要碎了。

马龙撑着笑说：“玘哥就是嘴快。我今天正想说这事呢。这个月二十八，都来家里吃杯喜酒吧。”对方博说：“小方你也来。你来就不用给红包了。人到了就行。”

方博重重地点了头。

马龙又对张继科说：“继科儿，你……”

看到张继科的脸，就说不下去了。

张继科喝茶拿出了喝酒的气势，仰头一口吞下，把茶杯啪的一下重重拍在桌子上，垂着眼说：“放心，一定到。”

陈玘没有什么同情心，笑咪咪看着张继科心痛如绞。方博在这诡异的气氛里，嘬着一粒话梅猜想不透。

马龙成亲那天，张继科果然带着一尊羊脂观音前来贺喜。酒席宴上，张继科陈玘在主位上挨着坐，张继科一点笑不出来，还好他平时就是个冷漠的人。陈玘倒是笑得很愉快，而且还破例喝了两杯酒。

马龙一身大红前来敬酒。他的官服本来就是红色，今天这套新郎官的喜服红得比官服更鲜亮，衬得皮肤雪白，像个大姑娘，张继科看不习惯。

吃罢了喜酒，因着金陵郡王放话，无人敢闹马龙的洞房，大家都散了。张继科独自坐在马龙的新房台阶前，拿一枚碧玉扳指在地上写写画画。小远端着烛台上前道：“张大人，夜深了，回去吧。”

张继科回头看看新房，道：“来得正好，把蜡烛留下。”

小远把蜡烛往地下一放，照出一地工整的楷字，惊问：“张大人，这是……”

张继科说：“大悲咒。你家大人造孽了知道吗？我替他抄份佛经，消消他的业障。”

小远啊了一声，忙问：“我们大人怎么了？”

张继科就笑了笑：“割人心肝，伤人肺腑，可恶不可恶？”

小远是聪明人，跟在马龙身边久了，深知二人之间的来龙去脉。他想张继科平日里多桀骜要强的一个人，今天居然醉成这样，心里就有点不好受，哄着说：“不是，张爷，您要写经书咱回屋里，我伺候您笔墨，您现在……您手里拿的是玉吧？！玉啊！多贵啊！”

张继科掂掂手里的扳指：“啊？是啊。够心诚吧？”挥手赶小远：“你回去吧，别扰我。”

小远答应着，走远了一回头，看见张继科就着微弱烛光，猫腰弓背地写个不停。四周是浓密的夜，树叶被风吹得哗哗作响犹如鬼泣。

马龙新婚之夜却是安安静静。他酒量本不浅，今天却不知是激动还是怎的，一阵天旋地转的醉意。他强撑着精神挑开新娘子的盖头一看，岂止是国色天香。新娘含羞低头，脸颊红红的，马龙脸上也发红，身子却一软，斜倒在床上醉过去了。李氏是个眉目婉转的端庄女子，知书达理，顾全大局的。细心的替马龙除了鞋袜，吹熄红烛，自己和衣睡了。

屋里熄灭了蜡烛，屋外张继科的手一顿。半晌方才接着往下写。转天早晨马龙一开门，在门口站了半天没动脚。李氏一探头，满地密密麻麻的经文，一泊红烛残蜡。看夫君呆愣愣的，心想，这八成就是传说中的定身咒了。

马府里迎来了当家主母，又是一番不一样的气象。李氏是很文秀聪慧的女人，把家务料理得很好，马府再一次焕然一新，许多细节都照顾到了。就是新夫人脾气有点厉害，对人有时太过严厉了一点，眼里不揉沙子的。进门不多久就把原来的丫鬟小厮换了大半。因此马龙一成亲就有了惧内的毛病，一切全凭夫人做主。但是李氏真心爱他，很少凶他，对他很体贴。小两口的日子过得很和谐。

马龙和夫人李氏只过了两个月的平静日子。后来因为张继科，那是再无片刻安宁了。明明最想马龙好的人就是张继科，可是害马龙最苦的人也是他。为了他，马龙惶惶不可终日担惊受怕，乃至后来饱受苦楚前路荒芜。这一生的灾难，都是由张继科造成的。

马龙是信佛的人，为此长叹一句命里孽债。张继科不论鬼神，所以他是想不明白了。

马龙一直担心张继科引火烧身，终于有一天噩梦成真。张继科那一方阵营斗败了仗决定弃卒保帅，张继科就是他们丢出去的顶罪羊之一。早朝之上龙颜大怒，臣子们纷纷下跪请皇上息怒。张继科的岳父及舅兄明哲保身片语不出。张继科是死定了。

马龙跪着，浑身发冷脸色煞白，手指甲掐在掌心里，仿佛被魇住了似的。他从来不参与朝廷内党派的争斗，因而也知之甚少，这个时候想为张继科开脱一句都无从说起。脑子里轰轰乱了半晌，眼前全是当年张继科给他点荷灯的情景。张继科对他说，世上有两个人的心与众不同，一个七窍玲珑心，一个莲花心。阿龙当官了也很好，变坏了也很好，都很好……

马龙忽然一抬头，眼里面一片无畏和沉静。

就在刚才的须臾之间，他才知道张继科对他意味着什么。他怎么能看着张继科死？

皇上在龙椅上看见马龙红袍一晃，眼睛朝这边扫过来。李虎在他身后一伸手，死死拽住了马龙的衣摆。

马龙回头看他。李虎的眼里全是惊骇和喝止。马龙紧紧咬住嘴唇，似在忍耐着剧烈的痛楚，最后一闭眼，还是安静跪在了那里。

马龙为官数载，头一次见到皇帝这样动怒。几个罪臣杀的杀流放的流放，张继科到底是个聪明人物，做事情留着后手。因此证据不足，暂时杀不得他，抄家封府，被下了大牢待审。跟当年他父亲一样，顷刻荣华富贵一场空。

张继科从马龙身边被拉出去的时候，马龙忍不住回头去看他。张继科脸色灰败，但那双眼睛还是冷静沉稳的，神情都没有变。

马龙失魂落魄的看着张继科。张继科也看了一眼马龙，眼里尽是安慰。

那天群臣大气不敢出，在紫宸殿里跪了一整天。皇上用过了晚膳心情平稳一点了，才想起来朝堂上面还跪着几百号人，挥挥袖子让太监叫他们走。

马龙像大病了一场似的，面色白的没有一丝血色，家人见了他都一惊，知道皇帝今天发脾气，把大臣们扣在殿内水米不沾。忙叫着打轿回府，马龙摆摆手，命轿夫往广陵郡王府去。

陈玘看到马龙半人不鬼的模样也很吃惊。朝堂上的事情他已听到信儿了，可是遭殃的不是张继科么？马龙这是怎么了？

陈玘一脸痛惜，抬手要扶马龙的肩膀：你……

马龙就地跪倒，几乎要哭出来：玘哥，玘哥你救救他。

陈玘收回手，垂下眼，眼里的温度瞬时都被掩盖了：救谁？张继科？他是咎由自取。

马龙伏在地上，不肯起来，颤着声音说：郡王爷，现在只有你能救他，看在过去的情分上……

陈玘心里真恨。这个马龙，看来是真傻。为了张继科在他面前哭天抹泪的行君臣之礼，他这是想让张继科快点死呢？还提什么过去的情分。如果和张继科还有情分，至于多年不相来往么？

陈玘默了一会儿，微笑道：阿龙，皇上即便要杀张继科，至少也要等到冬至。你若是真的关心他，就该先去找找他的孩子。

转身走到窗前，推开窗户，望着那发亮的天色：快下雪了啊。

马龙恍惚明白了陈玘的话，没有行礼就站起来跌跌撞撞奔了出去。出来郡王府也不坐轿了，骑上引路仆人的马，一抽鞭子往张府方向跑。半路上就下了雪，雪粒子一点一点落在皮肤上化成水，解不了心里的焦躁。

朝廷动作真快，张府树倒猢狲散，门上贴着封条大门紧闭。问邻居家张氏妻儿的下落，邻居家唯恐惹祸不愿透漏，马龙头一次拿出官威来逼话，邻居才战战兢兢告诉说来了一辆马车把张夫人接走了，但是没有带上孩子。张家小公子和一个老家奴就站在街当间哭，现在去了哪里不知道。

马龙连忙上马催鞭，又去了一次张夫人的娘家王学士府。袁学士对马龙很是敷衍，深夜起身相迎。马龙不和他客套，直接就问张夫人和张念在哪里。王学士承认他把女儿接回来了，但是张念乃是罪臣之后，王家不便收留，下落也不得而知。

这家人家真是无情无义透顶。马龙想不到世上竟然还有如此狠心之人，话也不想再说一句，面色沉沉地告辞了。

之后几日马龙就像着了魔一样派人查找张念，再一面烦人托窍想与张继科见上一面。这谈何容易。当官的最要紧的一条就是自保。王张翁婿之间尚且手起刀落撇清干系，其他谁肯再沾他一点。拖了半个月实在是没有办法了。又去了一趟郡王府。陈玘知道他的来意，闭门不见，大雪天里马龙就披着一件披风侯在郡王府后门，一站大半天，眼睫眉毛上结了冰霜，人都冻木了，手里捻着张继科当年赠他的那串桃核念珠。一粒一粒数着念佛经使自己保持知觉，也是为张继科消灾，低垂的眼里坚忍而沉静。

天色黑下来，雪还没有停。小远撑着伞望着他，在雪地里擦眼泪。转身进了郡王府另一边的小角门。一盏茶的工夫，后门开了，有仆人出来请马龙进去，说郡王愿意见他了。

自从马龙站在郡王府后门口，陈玘就没吃什么东西。手里拿一本书一页未翻，心里揣着难受。他和张继科都是吃过苦的人，自有一份狠厉个性。不料马龙娇滴滴一路顺风地长大，犟起来竟然也是不要命的。这个大雪天空着肚子地站在外面，无异于以死相逼。

马龙青白的脸，非常瘦，身上都是湿的，像一只刚从水里捞起来的鬼。进门就给陈玘跪下了。

陈玘说：我早说过，你见了我可以不跪。可是你一而再地为了张继科……

把手里的书放下，坐到马龙面前的椅子上俯视他：一生一死，乃知交情。龙儿，我以为你我才是最亲密的人。现在看来，未必。你不是傻子，你知道父王已经不在了，今时不同往日，新上位的那个天天防备着我，我生存艰难不能暴露，你还来求我帮他，你……

马龙伏在地上，头发上的雪水积在地砖上，一小滩水，肩膀轻轻地颤，直教人心碎。陈玘是心碎了，二十年来宫闱冷漠，没有朋友没有兄弟，除了父王母妃，就只有马龙给过他真实的温暖。他对他是心软的，纵容的。马龙是认准了这一条，才敢在门外站了这一天。

陈玘俯近了身子，沉着眼神问马龙：我只问你一句，你老实说，你对张继科……

他的疑问不成个句子，但是马龙明白了。怔了一怔，深深闭上眼，把额头磕到地上。

陈玘说：这是什么时候的事？

马龙说：那天，他被几个人压着，拉出殿外，我……

陈玘一叹气，打断他：罢了。你要什么。你说。

马龙忍着哭音，说：我找不到他的孩子。我想见一见张继科。

陈玘想了一想：张家念儿，等我找到了就送你府上。见张继科，我办不到。

马龙抬头看着他。

陈玘说：不是我不帮。我还没这么大势力。你去找你的老丈人李尚书。只有他能帮你，如果他肯帮你。

马龙大着胆子去找李尚书。但是进了客厅把事情一说，当时就被赶出去了。

陈玘的动作倒是相当快，让马龙上天入地大海捞针的张念，陈玘用了三天就给他找来了。用一辆小破马车静悄悄地送到马府的小角门。马龙亲自相迎，想要谢过陈玘的这个手下，可是连车把式也没有看清楚车子就驾走了，简直来去如风。

张念和管家张琮一小一老脏得跟泥人一样，这么冷的天里衣不裹体的。小男孩蓬着头发裸露着手臂，牵着老管家的衣角，不肯进门。

马龙对张念招招手：你是……念儿？

张念一皱眉：张念。

马龙一磕巴：啊，对对，张念。进来吧进来吧。

张念问：你是什么人？

马龙说：我是你父亲的朋友。你父亲托我照顾你们。

张念显然是不信，站在门口不动。这半个月里不知吃了什么苦，小小的孩子眼神这么凶恶，充满了戒备。

马龙叹气，蹲下身子轻声道：不信我么？我要害你，索性就不管你们了。

张念说：你要是以我们来要挟我爹呢？

马龙愣了。这孩子真是成了精了，他怎么能想到这一层去的。一时也不知道怎么回答是好。

管家张琮却是一扯张念，拉着他就给马龙跪下了，哭得颤颤巍巍的说：“马大人，这当口您能收留我们，这份恩情……我代我家大人给您叩头了。”马龙一把搀住他，说：“你们先进来。洗个澡吃点东西。哎……再在这站着就要冻坏了。念儿你信我好不好？”

张念确实冷得嘴唇都白了。咬着牙想了半天，看看马龙倒真的不像坏人，要是坏人直接把他们逮进去了，还废什么话。牵着张琮迈进了马府里。

把张念引进了府里，女主人李氏回娘家不在，马龙亲自围着他团团转，沐浴更衣，备饭弄菜，寸步不离目不错睛地照顾着。张继科的孩子，那在马龙心里就跟自己的亲骨肉没两样，他得替张继科把张念带好了。

马府的下人们看不懂了，说：哟呵，咱家大人打哪儿弄来个野孩子？这么心肝儿宝贝。

那个说你傻吗？这你都看不懂？外面的……呗。

又有人说不对！那小子都三四岁大了。难道说早在夫人之前，大人就……

那个说，对嘛，孽债嘛。

小远从后面冒出来一人屁股上给一脚：“少废话！快烧洗澡水去。你，去成衣铺弄两套孩子的衣裳来。”

下人们嘻嘻笑着不肯挪窝，只起哄跟小远打听那孩子的来历。小远见问的人实在多了，要不告诉他们真话，不知得造点儿什么谣出来。便说：“嘴都给我收紧了啊，这是张大人的孩子。”

大伙儿恍然大悟：“哦。原来是咱们大人和张大人的孩子。”

这还认准了张念是马龙的。小远斥道：“什么咱们大人和张大人，只有张大人，没有咱家大人的事！”

当天夜里张琮去找马龙，叩开门就跪地上了，流着泪不停磕头。马龙手压着额头，叹口气说：“以我和张大人之间的交情，老人家不必如此，。”

张琮趴在地上不肯起来，只哭道：“马大人高义，我家大人这次的官司不比寻常，是犯了圣上的大忌，老奴也不求大人舍了前程和身家性命为我家老爷犯险。只是有件事，老奴现在不说，您恐怕以后也没机会知道了，老奴……老奴只可怜我家大人对您的一片深情，临了了都没机会让您知道……”

马龙听得情深一片四个字，一时骇得脸都白了，“你，你胡说什么……”

张琮哭道：“小少爷出生那天，我家大人喝得半醉，关在屋子里写了一晚上字儿，全是，全是您的名字，还有两句话，‘今生此心已寄，盂兰不敢多情。’又给小少爷取名念儿……为了这事儿，我家夫人月子里就跟大人闹了一回，回头也不知道从哪儿查出些什么，就把您送给大人的画全给烧了。”

马龙额上浮出一层冷汗，茫然地重复道：“念儿？”

张琮又道：“我们爷动了大怒，从此再没进过夫人的屋子，更不许她靠近书房一步。夫妻俩人闹这么僵，夫人娘家多少是知道点风声的，这次老爷入狱，王大人背后多半也……”

马龙脑子里嗡的一下，一颗心简直要被撕扯烂了。

这张家总管确实忠心，也却是心机深沉，张继科的案子连亲朋同党都不敢援手，眼下唯一能指望的只有一个没什么权势的马龙，张琮拼了命也要紧紧抓住这根稻草。他了解马龙的为人品性，这个当口把张继科的心意明明白白说给他听，不亚于亲手把马龙推下悬崖给张继科寻一条生路，无论前方是刀山是火海，马龙是万万不会回头的了。

安抚下老管家，马龙坐着轿子就去了李尚书府。一路上思绪如潮，一会儿想起盂兰节上俩人发花灯的情形，一会儿又想到那个叫念儿的孩子，今生此心为念，念儿，念儿，念着这名字的两个人，却一点都不敢再动情。这么恍惚着到了李府，把迎客的小厮都吓了一跳，以为姑爷是生了什么大病，脸色如雪，也凉如冰。

李月竹却是害了小病，在娘家把出来的喜脉，还没来得及告诉马龙。尚书夫人怜爱她体弱，哄着她在阁楼将养。马龙进来的时候她正歪在床上绣一件小孩衣裳，一抬眼见是马龙，忙羞得藏在被子里。

马龙揉着她的手，轻声道：听说你不舒服，身上还好么？

李月竹说：哎，好多了。最近怎么很少过来。

马龙一顿，说：朝廷里忙。皇上最近火气大。

李月竹与他夫妻一场，他的神色心意她最了解。知道他是在撒谎，就不知道他为什么要撒谎，柔柔一笑，说：你有心事？为了谁？

马龙一抬头，目光满是歉疚和仓促，说：啊，你都知道了……真不知道怎么和你开口。月竹，月竹……

李月竹垂下眼睛，轻轻说道：不是玘王爷便是张大人，也只有他们俩个，能让你这样忧心。

马龙懊丧道是啊是啊。然后把事情始末一说，张继科入狱张夫人弃子而去，家里一个老仆一个孩子流落街头捡菜叶吃，难为竟还活下来了。李月竹一面听着一面落泪，她虽然要强，性子却跟马龙一样，最是心软和善，见不得人受苦。

马龙说：别哭别哭。我招你难受了。月竹，我真是有事求你。皇上命月儒旁审此案，你能不能叫他带我见一面张继科……

这一番话并没有难以启齿的地方，然而马龙却心虚得很。妻子卧病在床，他却心心念念着别的人，为着别的人满世界奔波。可是李月竹对马龙情真意重，只要他开口，再没有不答应的。

李月儒与姐姐同胞双生，十二岁之前都在姐姐的绣楼上长大，姐弟两人的感情超乎一般。从姐姐卧房里出来，李月儒冷冷地盯着马龙，马龙马上低眉顺眼的。李月竹在房里咳嗽了几声。李月儒怕他们一吵架要扰到姐姐，按住火气往书房里走，马龙忙跟在后面。

一路寒风吹着走到书房，李月儒脾气消了一点，径自在主位上坐着，说：我跟你明白说，张继科这案子，是有人想要他死，谁也翻不了。何况我只是一陪审，你替他钻营了也没用。消停点吧，别沾着一身腥带累自己和我姐姐。

马龙坐也不好意思坐，站着说：我只是想见见他，不说话，一句话都不说。

马龙和张继科果然一句话都没说。审案的时候，马龙作为李月儒的书记坐在末旁，望着张继科，始终未发一语。张继科见到他神色丝毫不变，垂着眼站在堂下。他是吃了苦头了，挨了刑，一条腿瘸着拖在地上走，白衣上斑斑啧啧的血迹，右手垂在身侧不停抽搐着。

问了几句话，因为张继科的态度很不合作，主审丢下签子就要打。

李尚书转眼去看马龙，马龙纹丝不动地盯着张继科，眼神非常认真。李月儒相当吃惊。他这个姐夫胆小得很，平时见到一点血就要扭过头去。今天倒很反常，见到挚友皮开肉绽也不眨一下眼。

案子审了一个半时辰，出了大牢马龙就撑不住了，刚才的刑罚都像用到他的身上似的，惨白着脸跑到街角挖肝掏肺地吐了一阵。然后蹲在地上抱着头，默默地哭起来。

李月儒看着他，眼里似乎有些怜惜。管家上前侍候，李月儒一摆手：都走，你们都走，别让人看见他。

而自己却在街上远远的陪了他半天。

等待的日子是漫长的。马龙现在不知以何面目面对陈玘，暂且也不用为张继科奔走，下朝以后就在书房呆呆坐着心焦。

府里凭空多出来一个孩子，整天热热闹闹。李虎来过一次，正见着张念爬上墙头要去摘梅花，底下一堆丫鬟仆人大呼小叫。马龙迎出来看到这情形头都炸了，马上喊来张琮把孩子抱走。

李虎看了看张念，对马龙轻声说：这孩子就是？

马龙疲倦地点点头。

李虎痛心道：你胆子太大了。收留他们就不怕受牵连……

马龙连忙避着张念把李虎带书房里去。李虎与马龙自幼相识，有着朋友之上的兄弟情义，相互之间没有保留。他做人谨慎而圆滑，是个没胆量没担当的，现在提起张继科的名字他都心惊，把马龙好一通吓唬。马龙心想更胆大的事情我都做过了呢，收留个孩子算什么。

李虎见说不动他，唉声叹气咬牙切齿：小马啊小马，你身家性命都不要了么？你就死他身上吧你！

这句话点了马龙的心。马龙豁然开朗似的释然一笑。李虎好久没见他笑过了，笑得脾气都没有了，叹了口气没再说什么。

张继科的案子似有转机，但是有人不想看到这份转机。咬定张继科在狱中与外通信，把狱卒都查了一遍，甚至怀疑到审案子的两位大人身上。刑部尚书还未申辩，李月儒眉毛一拧，就说：刑部是什么地方？一个犯官几十双眼睛盯着，张继科有什么能耐上下买通了替他私弊？

对方找不到证据被他堵得无话，转而查到马龙这里。马龙在夜里出入几个至关紧要的官员府上，有大大的嫌疑。趁着案子还没翻过来，趁着李尚书来不及动作，栽了马龙一个罪名就要押进刑部。朝堂上李尚书站出班来还未说话，皇上一抬手就禁了他的声。他们是亲戚，这时候他说什么皇帝都不要听。

刑部另开一堂审问马龙，因为避亲，李尚书见不到他。只知道动了一点刑，然而马龙咬得非常紧。毕竟罪名还未坐实，毕竟他是李尚书的女婿，皇上也没有杀心。只能磨着他让他受罪，性命是无妨的。

李月儒早料到今天这一节，但他真是看不明白马龙，这个姐夫是被人大声几句都要脸红的读书人，在张继科的事情上怎么变了个人一样，李月儒都不认得他了。没两天得到消息说马龙病在狱里，李月儒一头瞒着姐姐，一头拿出银子来打点，请狱卒在牢房里燃一只炭盆，哪怕给一床被子也好。狱卒惧不敢收，说上面就是要让他吃吃苦头才好开口。

刑部大堂本来就是让人不死也褪层皮的地方，毫发无伤且能让你死去活来，审讯的刑罚又下作又卑鄙。何况是存着蹂躏的心。马龙文文雅雅的念书人在里面承受了些什么，李月儒不敢去想。每天拿一锭元宝换看守一句话：招了么？

看守总是摇头。

马龙一直也没开口，他知道张继科一定能死而后生的。一直熬一直熬，熬到朝中有人出面替张继科脱罪，熬到皇上松了口，熬到审问张继科的主审换了人。这一个冬天马龙忍着冷忍着痛，蜷缩在墙角里捻着桃核珠子，一天有一辈子那么长。等到杨柳抽出第一支绿芽的时候，张继科洗脱罪名官复原职，李尚书也替马龙运作得差不多了。两人几乎是前后脚放出来的。

马龙已经走不了路了，被狱卒架到外面，交到小远手上。马龙记得这一天天气晴冷，碧蓝的天空万里无云。他抬头看了一眼那太阳，两只眼睛针扎似的疼，不自觉地就流下泪来。身边狱卒说：马大人，您在里头有日子没见太阳光了，猛一冲亮眼睛受不了。管家，管家，您替大人蒙着点。

小远被唤了两声才反应过来，擦着眼泪把马龙搀到马车上。握着他的手，瘦骨嶙峋的，那人的模样也不能看了，憔悴得都脱了形，哪里还有一点点之前俊雅文生的影子。

马龙在马车里靠在小远身上，捂着眼，气虚缓缓地问他：家里还好么？

小远只是哭。马龙笑道：哭什么？我这不是好好的？回去先给我洗澡换衣服，不能这样见夫人。

马车轻轻颠簸着往家的方向去，马龙内心安宁，慢慢地睡了。一会儿小远在耳边轻声叫他：老爷，到了，老爷……但是却搂着马龙的肩膀没有动作。

马龙醒过来说：好。快搀我下去吧。哎，我这腿不利索了。

马龙出了马车，看见马府一片白皑皑的布幔，白灯笼在风中摇摆，上面蓝色的奠字。马龙觉得眼睛很痛，一直痛到心里去，闭上了眼再睁开，就什么都看不见了。推开小远往府门跑，被台阶绊了一跤，再起来，李月儒白衣素缟站在他面前，但他还是看不到。

李月儒眼睛里全是红血丝，盯着马龙一句话没说，然后卯足了力气狠狠一脚。这一下正踹胸口上，马龙受了这么些折磨，哪里还受得住这个，低头吐了一口血就晕过去了。昏睡之中，耳边一会儿是小远的哭声，一会儿是李月竹在喊着老爷。一个梦都没有做，心里黑洞洞空荡荡的。当时在牢里，他睡着的时候总以为自己是在家里，睡梦迷蒙间唤人端茶递水，清醒以后无限的凄凉。现在回了家，却总觉得是在牢房，不敢睁眼不敢醒。

张继科坐在床边凳子上望着他，问大夫：他怎么还不醒？

大夫说：不能！说了今天就是今天，你叫他。

张继科便叫他：阿龙阿龙阿龙……

马龙睁开一点眼，暗无天日一片昏黄的，果然还是在牢里。

张继科喜道：你醒了。要喝水吗？

马龙说：点灯，我要起来……

张继科一愣，拿手在他面前一扬，猛地回头看向那老大夫，眼睛都要杀人。大夫搭住马龙的手腕沉吟半晌，悄声对张继科说：急火攻心，眼睛烧坏了。

马龙听见就用力挣掉了手撑着要起来，张继科把他按躺下，哄着说：有姬太医在这里，还怕治不好吗？那大夫也柔着声气说：快躺下快躺下。这不是什么大毛病，血脉拥塞而已，我给你扎两针，不出七日准好。

马龙躺下来，睁大了无神的眼睛瞪着床顶子，说：姬太医真有这么大本事，也给拙荆看看吧，她躺了几个月，病总不见好。

说完了掉下眼泪，泪水没进发际里，脸上却硬硬的毫无一点悲戚之色。大夫一张口似要说什么，见到他的眼泪便就心软了，回身一叹，收拾了药箱子一语未发走出门。张继科坐在他床边，默默望着他的脸，不知说什么好。

那时张继科马龙都不肯招出罪证，对方人马心知张继科出了刑部就如同猛虎入山，断不能放过他们的。便出了一条末路计策，想要扣了他的孩子胁迫他认罪画押。一队兵马吆吆喝喝闯进马府搜人，连李尚书府都搜了一遍。李月竹七八天没见到马龙已经起了疑心，这样一闹，心里又气又急又心忧，当夜就小产见了红，出血不止。李府请大夫给她施了急救，李月儒又劝慰她：姐姐宽慰一些。有爹爹和我在，姐夫没事的，你只管养好了身子等他回来。

李月竹擦着泪直摇头：衙门的事我是知道的。刑部大堂就是那阳世间的森罗宝殿，岂是好相与的。便没有十分罪状，进去了也难囫囵出来。老爷文弱书生，如何受得？

病中的人心思比较消极忧郁。李夫人李月儒每天陪着李月竹，还把太医院的院士姬昀请来续命。李月竹的病却如石落井，一日沉似一日。太医拼尽全力给她拖了十天，还是熬不过走了。李月竹是死在忧虑过甚上面。

在刑部过了一遭，马龙的身体大不如从前了，才二十几岁的年纪百病齐发，一点冷一点风身上都要难受。但是姬大夫说这不全是刑部弄的，主要是李月儒那一脚太厉害，正踢气海上，把他给踢破气了。想不通刑部侍郎一个文官，哪里来这么大的力气。

马龙惨淡的笑笑。对李月儒来说，姐姐死在面前，他是杀人的心都有了，这一脚还算是轻的。其实马龙也不想活了。李月竹为他担忧至死，还是一尸两命，他愧疚难当，只想追随而去。有一次在李月竹的灵前，四下一片寂寥，他真的萌生了死念。恰好张念受小远嘱托端着一碗粥过来，这孩子冰雪聪明，明白这马大人一家遭的罪一多半跟自己有关，也跟自己那亲爹有关。就跪在灵前给马龙实实在在磕了个头，瓮声瓮气的说：大人不吃饭，我也不吃，我陪您一块饿着。马龙看到他，就想到了那个在母腹中夭折的孩子。把他抱在怀里，忍不住泪流满面。

他哭的那么伤心，连张念这么硬心肠的小孩子也跟着难受起来，他蹭上马龙的脸颊，有点不好意思地悄悄说：你别哭了，我给你当儿子好不好？

这一句话却点醒了马龙，张继科已经官复原职，却没把张念接回家，分明是想用这个孩子宽慰自己。倘若他出了什么事，念儿是张继科亲生骨肉不会如何，首当其冲被迁怒的多半还是李尚书一家了。张继科的狠绝冷戾，马龙以前不知，现在却是十足的了解。马龙只觉浑身发冷，他懵懂了二十几年，遭逢这场巨变才开始用心去想一些事情。

风波过去，皇上开始格外的器重张继科，认为他宠辱不惊沉稳坚韧，并且很能受委屈。张继科不负重托，几件事情办得妥帖，更加巩固了今上的信任，于是因祸得福，在朝中自立一派渐渐站稳了脚跟。一日下了朝他叫住马龙似有要话说，他知道马龙为自己受了很多的苦，还搭上了李月竹的一条性命。只是脱险之后忙着料理敌手，马龙又一直称病不见，他还没有机会好好安慰他。

马龙转身低头一拱手，垂着眼，一种近乎冷漠的恭敬：张大人，找下官何事？

张继科身形一怔，眼里满是不可置信和痛惜。

这一场灾难过下来，马龙是变了，做事待人愈发谨小慎微，一针扎不出一个响来，稍沾一点是非利害，他躲得比兔子还快。不与朝中官员交集，就连李虎都疏远了。

马龙在辽东老家有一些祖产，这辈子不事生产也够过日子了。他想辞官回乡，但是找不到机会。皇上病着心情不好，谁要敢在这时候冒头点眼，皇上一发脾气就可能被拿罪。马龙小心地做着官，小心地活着。等待离开的时机。

皇上病重，陈玘也病了。马龙顾不得见面尴尬，得到消息就去探望他。一连几次被拒门外。马龙由外望进去，金陵郡王府沉沉的死寂，接着墙头能看见里面的梧桐和香樟，碧绿的一树嫩叶子。他知道陈玘在生他的气，气他为了张继科付出这许多，又嫉妒又心疼，见到他就不舒服，所以就不要见了。然后张继科又在退朝之后拦住马龙，马龙不想和张继科说话，弓着身子作揖不语。张继科近前一步想要体贴两句，见他这姿态，开不了口，默了许久才说：金陵王现在处境很不好，你既打定主意独善其身，就不要在他府上走动了罢。

连郡王府都监视上了，或者说，皇城司里就有他的人。总之皇帝这一病，张继科借着圣宠只手遮天。

马龙低头说：张大人教训得是，下官记得了。

后来张继科有一天在朝上构陷了几位重臣，其中就有李尚书。皇上是病糊涂了，想着趁自己归天之前，替儿子收拾掉朝中几个尾大不掉的隐患。张继科可以作为一朝天子一朝臣的新人留给新帝，李尚书他们不能留。看了一些所谓的证据再听张继科振振有词就当了真，马上停职查办。这一下干系太大，扳倒了不少人的依靠，臣子们联名上本参张继科。参人的折子传到马龙手上要他签名，众人以为，作为李尚书的女婿，他肯定是要身先士卒的。

马龙在李月竹牌位前跪了一整夜，手上挂着桃核佛珠，但是没有念经。到了上朝的时间了，小远在门外催了两遍。马龙给妻子磕了个头。

他没有在奏折上签字。他要保住岳父的命。

其他大臣们接到这张奏折非常吃惊，因为就连最怯懦最远离争斗的李虎都签了字了。他们认为马龙是害怕张继科的势力，害怕得罪张继科，说不定张继科能够柳暗花明从刑部脱身，真就是他传递的消息。自此正派人士对马龙万分的鄙夷，并且把他归入了张党。

其实这张折子上签了多少字都没用。它根本没能被皇帝看到。

马龙在一个子夜一乘小轿来到张府，张继科还未睡下，坐在书房点了一支水沉香，静静地在想事情。见到马龙来访，欣喜若狂。联名的折子就在他的案头，上面没有马龙的名字。

仆人上茶上点心，马龙直直地站着没有坐。等人们都退出去了，他掀袍跪在地上。

张继科赶紧去扶他：起来说话。

马龙不动，面上沉沉静静的。他因为李月竹的死而一夜之间长大成人，甚至可说是变老了。样貌举止不复天真，脸上重重的忧郁凝滞，总像有心事。

马龙说：当时我为了找你的孩子，为了能见你一面，跪着两次去求陈玘。今天也照样求一求你。你放了李尚书。

张继科单膝着地，蹲下身平视他，目光里面温柔似水：我知道你为我吃苦了。但是你知道吗，当年害我的人，有李尚书一份。

张继科这时毕竟还年轻，还有着武人恩怨必报的作风。一旦得到机会，就要与人清算旧账，把受过的苦难加倍还回去，丝毫没有转圜的余地。

马龙缓缓道：那么我在刑部替你传消息，你是不是该报我的恩？我不要你回报。我只要你放了李尚书。

张继科没想到马龙会讲出这么生分的话，虽然马龙早已对他生分了。他看着马龙想了很久，站起来说：放过他不可能。已经结仇了。现在放了他，以后芒刺在背。我答应你，保他身家无恙。

这对马龙就够了。

皇上一道御旨，念在李尚书两朝元老含辛茹苦，纵有差错也不追究了。让他回家乡临安养老，也算一个不错的结果。李月儒经过姐姐的死，经过朝廷倾轧，心灰意冷辞去刑部侍郎一职，与父亲一起携家眷回乡。他们离京那一天，马龙身着便服去送他们。李尚书不和马龙说话，端坐在马车里不出来。马龙与李月儒相对无语。他过去有点怕李月儒的严肃和易怒，现在分别在即，反而对他生出一种亲人间的眷恋之情，两人并肩走了一段路。

李月儒说：其实你是替张继科传递消息了罢？事到如今，你也让我明白明白。刑部审张的时候满堂的兵丁衙役，你们是怎么暗通款曲的？

马龙低头歉疚道：张继科的右手一直在身侧画字给我看。画了三遍，我就都看清了。

坦白完了。马龙等着李月儒的滔天大怒。上次被踢一脚，这次至少得挨两个嘴巴子。李月儒却一反常态的平静，点点头，说：你和张继科这份默契，倒也难得。不过你救他出来，是救了一头狼，等他啮人无数恶贯满盈，你会后悔的。

马龙无言以对，面上露出忧色。张继科的厉害他已经见识到了，皇上糊涂，还在放任他壮大。

李月儒说：你没有在弹劾张继科的奏章上签字，父亲难免埋怨你，反正姐姐也不在了……以后我们便断了亲戚，别再往来了。

马龙感到非常刺心和不舍，因为爱屋及乌，他把李家当作亲人放在心上。可是李家人却恨他。不由得眼里湿湿的想哭。

走了半里路，是该到了离别的时候了。李月儒说：姐姐过身的时候我就在旁边，姐姐没有怨你，她只是担心你。你……保重罢。

大队车马扬尘而去，马龙站在京郊官道的中央，一个人静默了许久。

过了三个月恒帝就驾崩了。三皇子祯王即位，刘太后垂帘听政。刘太后是一种小妇人的阴狠和卑鄙，疑心很重，只有张继科哄得住她。刘太后也全心全意地信任张继科。这一个强壮睿智的男人，对她母子忠心耿耿全力维护，有他与群臣近身干仗，刘太后只管高坐龙椅发号施令。然而大多数时候，刘太后是孱弱无能的，遇到事情慌张无措，讲出一些很可笑的妇人之见。

这时候张继科便微微笑道：太后，臣以为，不如这么办，您看可好？

太后说好。张继科就会跪下来称她英明。太后说不好。张继科便按太后不好的意思去办。这么强大而又顺从，再没有比他更能干更贴心的臣子了。刘太后把张继科当作唯一的臂膀，对他的宠信比先帝有过之无不及，以至于有人传出他们两个的秘史谣言来，张继科听到了清淡一笑，从来不追究。因为这样的谣言也有好处，反正抓不住把柄，让人以为太后与他关系匪浅，从而惧怕他，避让他，很好。

朝堂上，在大多数情况下张继科有办法把他的主意变成太后的主意，再由太后口里讲出来。他已然是幕后的皇帝，翻覆云雨横行独断。新皇的天下依然还是他的世界。他看穿了那些高官的嘴脸，不天真了。与其追随一方来实现理想，不如自己拉一座山头招兵买马，不如自己做那当权的人。哪怕这一切都要背上奸佞的罪名。

张继科在刑部牢里落了湿寒症，在雨天腿就有些疼，最初太医给他扎了针，再用烧酒给他揉，已经好得多了。但自从张继科走上奸臣贼子的道路，太医院的那帮老国手对他就不善，三催四请勉强来给他瞧病，怎么疼怎么治。

后来张继科就不让治了，倒不是因为怕了那帮人的阎王手。他需要一点疼痛的纪念，让他记得来时的路是多么的艰辛坎坷。那个身陷囹囫的冬天。牢房里没有窗户，三面的砖墙，灯盏钉在墙壁上不分昼夜昏昏烧着。里面的人不知外面的气象，里面只有昏黑腐烂和绝望。他一脉一脉理清思路，想到了一条绝好的翻身救命的法子。但是没有人替他递消息又有什么用。饶是他本领非凡，也无法买通刑部的官吏，看守的人根本不会和他多说一句话。这就像濒死的人守着一粒解药，解药冻在寒冰里，可望不可及，熬人心肝。

然后他在公堂上见到了马龙。马龙平时愣愣地迟钝，吼给他听的事，他都有可能闹不清楚。此时只能赌一赌十来年相处的默契。都说和心中挂念的人会有感应，他思念了马龙十年，忍耐了十年，旁观了十年，沉默了十年，只求这一朝的灵犀。

马龙目不转睛牢牢地望着他的右手。他知道自己有救了。

过去害他的人或杀或贬，都已经处理得差不多了。只有马龙很不好办。张继科想好好善待马龙，给他尊崇的地位，高官厚禄。在触目可及的地方好好护着他，再不让他受一点委屈和惊忧。李氏的好，他只会加倍地给他。

可是马龙竟然要辞官。

张继科丢下马龙的折子，靠在椅背上闭目叹气。

这一次折子上明明白白写了马父去世，马龙要回去丁忧，张继科再没有理由不放人了，但还是不甘心。夜里来了一次马府，四人青布小轿，非常的隐蔽。敲开门报进去，说张继科来访。马龙披着衣服来到后门跪地相迎。

张继科现在总被他跪着，而且非得行完了全礼才肯起来，每次看到他屈膝伏地的样子都很难过。

马龙低着头，说：大人屋里请。

张继科说：不用，今夜月色好，我们就这样说说话。

这天月色确实是好。小花园被李月竹打理得亭台楼阁小桥流水，一方池塘里还种了睡莲。精致的景色被月光照着，一层薄白的透明，池子里满是破碎的摇晃的月影。张继科一转眼，看到马龙苍白的脸，仿佛也是透明的。过去陈玘赞他皎皎如月，张继科却对人的相貌无甚感触。现在在月光下面看他，眉间含着忧愁，像是受尽了世间的惊吓和悲苦，做出一点动作便将受到伤害，因此静得没有声息。一个从凄切月光里走出来的人。

张继科说：我没有办法留下你，对吗？

马龙说：家父亡故，做儿子的理应回乡守孝三年。

张继科说：别说这些。阿龙，我知道你为我受了很大的苦。假如当年你袖手旁观，李月竹不至于丧命。为此你恨我，对吗？

马龙说：下官不敢。

张继科停下脚步一抬手捉住他的手臂，狠狠捏着，马龙骨头缝都疼。

张继科说：你看着我。

马龙抬起头来，看到张继科的表情又变成当年他所害怕的那个样子，眼里面锋利的冷光，像在剐人。马龙不禁一颤，手轻轻地抽了一下，没能挣开。

张继科的表情又柔和下来，放开他，说：好好和我说话。

马龙低头默了一阵，才说：不恨你。我恨我自己。月竹是我的亲人。我却为了你而害了她的性命。

张继科目光痛楚，别过头慢慢往前走着。马龙走在他身边，说：月竹死了以后，我做了一个梦。梦见你还在刑部大牢，我要去见你。月竹拉着我的手说：老爷，你别走，你走了我就死了。我握了一下她的手，还是放开她去见你了，月竹就在我身后哭。继科，你明白吗？梦是人的本心。我的本心一再地舍弃她。我恨死了自己，永远不能原谅自己。

这番话讲到后来还是哭了，马龙再怎么变，柔软的秉性是变不掉了。张继科拉过他的臂膀把他的眼睛按在肩头，一会儿就觉得肩膀湿湿热热的，这泪一直浸到心里去。

张继科说：根本不该有李月竹。我能够替代她的位置，做你的亲人，陪伴你不离左右，一样的。

马龙依在他肩头没有动，内心汹涌地翻腾。这个时候还能感到一股狂喜，他真是恨透了自己。可惜一切来得太晚了。马龙明白得太晚，张继科表白得太晚。李月竹母子两条人命在这里，已经没有回转的余地了。

马龙说：怎么会一样？对月竹来说，我最重要，我就是她的人生。对你来说，最重要的执掌乾坤，其他一切都是微末小节。亲人和亲人之间，也是有远近轻重之分的。怎么会一样？

张继科沉默无言，马龙说的一点不错。他不与马龙揭开那层心意，多半也是为了前途着想。他是可以为了理想而舍去一己之情的人，怎么能和李月竹比。

马龙从张继科身边退开一步，眼里还是湿的，在月光下碎光烁烁，含笑说：我走了，你还有这大宋朝纲。张继科，你不能太贪心。

张继科又一拉他的手腕把他拉回怀里，鼻尖在他耳廓上轻轻摩挲，闭目嗅着他的味道，说：你保证离京之后会很好，好好活着。我就让你走。

马龙闭上眼睛，生离死别不约而至，一番一番的打击，再在京城呆下去他就要难受死了，不住地点头：我保证。保证活得比现在好。

张继科紧紧抱住他，压低声音说：念儿你也带走，你为了我失了自己的儿子，从今往后，他不姓张，改你的姓，让他替我陪着你，也请你替我照顾他。

马龙一怔，激动的挣扎了起来，颤声说：他可是你唯一的孩子……

张继科按住他，简直要把他揉进自己身体里似的用力，眼中亦是有了湿意：他是我们的孩子。从他出生我第一眼看到他，就觉得，他应该是我和你的孩子。

马龙垂下头，仿佛回到少年时候一般，放肆地抱住张继科大哭了一场。张继科是他的挚友，他的兄长，他心之所系的人。在张继科跟前方能哭得畅快。

张继科心疼得抚着他的背替他缓气，缓缓道：好了好了，离开我，以后啊，再没有伤心的事了。

那哭声连小远都听见了，勒令所有的仆役回去睡觉蒙住耳朵不许出门，然后自己隔了一道院墙陪着抹眼泪。想想老爷真是苦，恩爱夫妻不到头，还没一年，那么好的太太竟然就没了。父亲在千里之外，临终都未能见上一面。朝廷里，正直的官员们觉得他是张党，处处排挤他难为他横眉以对。而真正的张党他又不喜结交。一个人孤立无援四处受闷气。

回去吧，回到辽东就好了。

京城那边儿，张继科对马龙的思念也到了顶点，再多一寸就要疯了。他上下朝的轿子天天要往金桥街上过，京里著名的八卦轩精品店就开在金桥街上。张继科现在虽说弃武从文做着文职的官，骨子里却很少有吟风弄月的性子，从来没想要进去看看。去年中秋之前，想着给马龙淘换两件小玩意，才便装去逛了一次。  
每年马龙的节礼都是他给派的，其实马龙没有政绩值得嘉奖，金银珠宝成箱的赏可谓是史无前例。张继科每次都要在金银里夹带几件细心挑选的小东西，仿佛金银只是借口只是托词，这些小东西才是正角儿。有时是一把竹扇，有时是一块印章，一只吊坠。平时看见有趣的玩意就留下来，积到过节一起给，这是张继科生活当中仅有的几件乐趣之一。

然后那天他进了八卦轩，看见了八卦轩墙上挂的一幅画，画了两条红鲤鱼。这是马龙的手笔，署名是临云，角落里还印了他的两个私章。

张继科静静地看着这幅画，失神了。

钱老板钱演在一边心花怒放。这画挂在店里三四年了，嘱咐伙计不准出手，就等着良人瞻顾。笑嘻嘻迎上前：张大人，今日大驾光临，可是有什么瞧得上眼的？  
张继科目不稍离地望着那画，转脸就把钱演晾着了。  
钱演凑上去轻声叨叨：大人，这画喜庆吧。马大人师从名家书画一绝，草民品着，倒比他师父还强些。您看那鱼甩水，透明的，跟真的似的。到了天热站这画前看它一会儿，哎呀这个通体清凉啊。您说马大人要画一碗酸梅汤那得多解暑……  
张继科要被他烦死了，目光不动，说：开个价。这画我要了。  
钱演笑道：大人与家兄可算故交，大人喜欢就拿去，提银子多伤感情。来呀，拿金丝楠木匣子给大人装上。  
钱演企图和张继科谈感情，但是张继科深知奸商难缠，谈了感情以后他要偷鸡摸狗就不好办他了，摆手说：生意人不容易。不能让你做赔本买卖。明天给你送五百两来。  
钱演笑容和蔼可亲：大人真见外。您看看，您金口玉言的，这不收还不合适了。  
又压低声音，慢腾腾地拖出一丝丝暧昧：马大人的画可不出世的。不过您要喜欢，小的再给您寻摸两幅？  
张继科看他一眼：好。你去找。有多少我都收。找到了别往外挂，直接送我府上。  
钱演心说好的好的没问题，马公子的画我有一大叠呢。一张五百两，两张一千两，三张一千五百两……我那城东的当铺就指着它开张了。

张继科每晚办公到深夜，累了就在马龙的画前站着，这一站往往就没了时候。手指摸摸那鱼的尾巴，想象他下笔时微微猫着腰，左手擎着右手袖子的认真模样。肩上头发垂下来悬于纸上，丝丝如墨。他也就是画画的时候最硬朗，面目整肃，眉睫轻蹙，一丝不苟的很有男子气。

他们已有五年未见了。

这五年，张继科对他的思念与日俱增，这是多么奇怪的事情。都说时间是了断前尘的孟婆汤，一切深情切意经时间一摩挲，就浅了淡了消失了。但是马龙的面貌在张继科心中却一天比一天清晰生动，好像心里面藏了一个小人，以马龙的音容样貌不断地在演绎着马龙，都快走火入魔了。  
过去马龙在京城做官，张继科除了下朝后在宫门口见他一面问候一句，其他时候并无交往。但也并不会觉得多么难熬。怎么现在就不行了呢？如果骗自己说他还在京里，是不是就没这么想他了？

张继科把整个手都按在红鱼上。这鱼画得再好，终归是个死物，难托锦书。

没有几天马龙收到一封叫他回京述职的公文。于是马龙顺理成章光明正大地赶赴京城，走得归心似箭，没有带着小远，叫小远留在庐州照顾王楚钦。于是小远十八里相送洒泪相别，哭得像个弃妇。

马龙还没看到京城城门，陈玘的大管家就在官道上等着他了。陈玘说驿馆太简陋，要把马龙接到王府去住。  
马龙大喜过望：郡王爷可大好了？  
管家笑道：大好了大好了。不过现在可不是郡王爷了。两年前皇上御封的镇王。  
马龙雀跃无比，到了镇王府就跳下车来往里跑，一点规矩都不顾了。见到陈玘，拉住手臂仔细端详他。果然是大好了，眼神也清楚了，举止也如常了，穿着一身金黄色的蛟龙服，丰神玉秀的。不禁欣喜若狂无语轮次：玘哥玘哥，你真的好了。好了就好，好了就好，回到庐州我就去烧香还愿，我给如来重塑金身。这真是佛祖保佑呀！我写了好多封信给你，你既好了，怎么不回信呢？要急死我……  
陈玘看着他笑，眼睛里水波粼粼，一股慈和，正要说什么，马龙哎呀一声惊呼，忽然跪下：下官给镇王爷请安，王爷千岁千岁千千岁。  
陈玘不叫他平身，咬着嘴唇忍着笑，把他从地上拽起来，笑道：少来这个。快陪我去吃饭。都是你喜欢的菜。我们慢慢说，我有好多话要问你。

这一顿饭吃了两个时辰，两人皆是不胜酒力，然而无酒不成筵席，特意叫人准备的蜜酿。喝多了还是醺醺微醉了。马龙给他讲几年来衙门里的案子和民间的奇闻异事，讲到有趣的情节，兀自伏在桌上大笑。

左右的人早已退下。陈玘趁着酒意坐到马龙身边，把脸贴在他肩膀上依着，许久的沉默。  
马龙笑够了，半阖着眼，面颊蹭了蹭陈玘的头发：王爷，王爷你怎么了？你不快活么？  
陈玘仰起脸，鼻尖埋在马龙脖子里深深地呼吸，说：快活。我有好多年没这么快活了。小龙儿。我真快活。  
马龙搂着他嘿嘿直笑。陈玘也问：你呢？这些年，你快活吗？  
马龙想了想，笑道：快活。你不知道钦儿有多聪明。比我当年强多了，不管什么书看三遍就能背下来。嘿嘿。  
陈玘说：你胡说。  
马龙说：真的啊。他现在可是庐州城的神童啊。比我还有名望呢。  
陈玘说：你胡说。你不快活。

马龙眼里一怔，慢慢地收起笑脸也不分辨，闭上眼靠在陈玘身上轻轻盹过去，眉宇间一种清哀表情。陈玘心中又是怜悯又是疼惜，一阵柔柔的冲涌，两手抱紧了他。两人在水榭亭中依偎着，像两支修长攀缠的草枝子。水光涟漪在身上映出一道一道亮晶晶的光痕，莹莹灿烂，像置身在河神的水晶宫里。陈玘蹭一蹭马龙的脖子，马龙抚一抚陈玘的肩膀，然而毫无情色的气息。他们是那么干净清透的青年人，见到对方心中便柔情万种，不知怎么宝贝是好。

马龙喃喃说：玘哥，我没有一天不想你的。  
陈玘说：我也是。龙儿。你别走了罢。看不到你，我就不快活。  
马龙摇头：我真是怕了这里。真怕……

陈玘听见这一句，心里就对张继科发狠。恨张继科害了马龙，弄出点祸事让马龙遭殃。吓坏了他，又哄不回来他，连累自己也要失去他。  
陈玘紧紧搂住马龙，脸贴着他的肩背磨蹭：那你在京这段日子，得陪着我。  
马龙拍拍他的手臂，点头笑道：好。

陈玘与马龙形影不离许多天，连李虎都是在镇王府里和马龙见的面。马龙似乎已把来京城的初衷忘记了，和陈玘像少年的时候那样整夜整夜的聊天下棋弹琴作画，兴致勃勃毫无倦意。张继科那边不知有什么打算，竟然没有动静。马龙只在宫里面圣的时候见到了张继科。其实并不能算见到，马龙跪在堂下，张继科站在龙书案之前，马龙只看到他紫袍的一片角。

述职完毕，可以回庐州了。陈玘还拉着他不放，硬要他多留两天。因为几天之后是他皇帝侄儿的生日，这一对叔侄伶仃人与伶仃人，感情倒是份外地好。小皇帝在御花园里摆了宴席。陈玘与张继科一个坐在皇帝的右首，一个坐在皇帝的左首。马龙坐在最末，越过百官遥遥看向他们两个一黄一紫的身影，黄的清雅绝伦，紫的沉着霸气。炽烈明艳的两个人，把龙椅上小皇帝的气息都压了下去，在缤纷华丽的御宴上最亮眼。  
张继科是当权当政的臣子，但是看得出小皇帝更依赖陈玘。不敢违逆张继科的定夺，而又要回头询问陈玘的建议。一场宴会波涛暗涌声色几变，马龙看不很明白，但觉得很紧张。

散了席，皇帝领着群臣们游赏御花园，马龙吃了两杯御酒头有点发晕，远远地跟在后面。御花园几乎不受季节的影响，一年四季五光十色。马龙也不知道眼里看进了点什么，头重脚轻地晒在太阳下面，发昏发困。  
忽然被人大力一拉手臂，拖到一壁宫墙后面。那手掌的温度隔了多少年马龙都记得，颤声唤道：继科儿！  
张继科重重地捏着他的手，他也立刻地反手握住他。

张继科比五年前更多了一种压迫浑厚之气，目光深邃难测，凶利如鹰。今日眉梢有淡淡的喜色。马龙则是一望可知的善男信女，面目眼神都是清澈得仿佛能化成水去，年深日久香火熏染，官袍都遮盖不住他身上的檀木清香。  
相隔多年，这两人的气质是越发的迥异了。

张继科拉他往隐蔽的地方走，一路上两人的十指在衣袖下交缠而握，脚步非常急躁，几乎是在小跑着。马龙脑子里一片空茫，眼里只有一个张继科，心跳如鼓，意识神智全都不在了。有宫女太监从他们身边成群的走过去，眼角擦到张大人拉着一个七品小官满皇宫的跑，真是稀奇，不知什么意思。但他们是绝不会多看一眼多说一句的。张继科在京城比皇帝还要权重，宫里嚼舌的奴才被他捆了丢井里了。

张继科带他跑到一所供侍卫轮值小憩的偏殿，退走了宫女太监把门一关，狠狠地搂住了马龙狠狠地吻下去，泄恨似的，按在怀里使劲的揉。一经厮缠，两人的官帽都蹭落在地上，张继科把马龙的嘴唇咬破了一点皮。两人的嘴里还有御宴上竹叶青酒的草叶香气。

马龙一受疼，清醒了一些，叫他：继科儿……  
张继科喘息着停下吻，用了很大的力量抱住他，箍得马龙不能呼吸：龙，阿龙，你好不好？你过得好不好？  
马龙眼泪落了下来，回抱住张继科，不停地点头。  
张继科放开马龙，捧着他的脸仔细看他。

大片的夕阳从透过窗纸洒下来，投出两个人的斜影，阳光里悬浮着细小的粉尘，一伸手就能捕捉到。殿内这个小小的世界光暗鲜明而凝固，像是从梦境和现实之间切割出来的一块幽秘之地。

张继科痛惜地微笑说：好，好，你胖了。我还记得你走的时候，那么瘦。现在胖点了。脸色也好。你在庐州过得很好。  
马龙万般思念堵在心中，此时再说不出话来。张继科说：就是爱哭的毛病改不了。  
声音的末尾淡下去，张继科细细舔吮着马龙脸上的眼泪。这一番缠绵与方才的热烈不同，轻若鸿毛，而又格外搔到心里去。舌尖在湿润的面颊上游移而过，在心口上留下一道湿痕，尖锐的痒。  
马龙喉咙里逸出一个音节。五年的思念以及刚才那两杯酒，这会儿都化做一股热气蒸腾在身体里。脑子里什么都没有了，伸手搂住张继科自己整个地扑了上去，用刚才学到的手段，在张继科的颈侧狠咬了一口。这一下不像是调情，倒像在报仇，把张继科都咬疼了，抽了一丝凉气一皱眉，可是手里没有放开他，只抱得更紧一点，把自己的脖子往他口里送。

马龙那么喜欢张继科，也那么喜欢陈玘。这两种喜欢又是那么的不相同。他在陈玘面前温柔乖觉恬静如水，在张继科这里就成了一团丧失理智的火。修佛的人，清心寡欲这么些年，张继科只用一场拥抱一个吻就教他几年修为一夕崩塌。不然怎么说情之一字害人至深呢。

张继科知他情动，张继科早也忍不得了，一手揽住他的腰，一手从官袍的下摆探了进去，慢慢解开他的腰带，触到那火热的地方。马龙身体一震，然后剧烈地颤抖起来，手推了张继科两下，眼神非常挣扎。  
张继科把他压到怀里，在他耳边说：没事的，阿龙，别动……一会儿就好，一会儿就好……  
手里不断抚弄着，手心的薄茧摩擦到顶端柔嫩的地方，马龙就垮了，直想惊声叫喊出来。迷乱间还算知道这是在皇宫，死死咬住嘴唇涨红了脸闭目喘息，努力把动静减到最小。两手却一直牢牢抓在张继科肩上。张继科看他垂死一般艰难，睫毛簌簌抖动，像两只振翅欲飞的蝶。心爱的人就在自己的怀里手里眼里，这真是人间极顶的快乐滋味。心里柔情满扑，放开他的腰，拿手盖着他的眼，另一手加快了动作，想让他快些感到快活。

不久，马龙喉咙里窒息的一哽，张继科的两只手都沾了一股湿热。  
张继科贴着他的耳朵轻轻笑道：这有什么可哭的？还是我弄疼你了？  
马龙泪水直流，大口喘着气，脚也抖得站不住了，依着雕花大门慢慢滑坐到地上。张继科知道男人这个当口最不能受凉，撩起内袍的下摆擦了擦手，翻个身让他睡靠在自己身上，好像当年在雨夜破庙的那个姿势，嗅着他头发的味道，一下一下抚着他的背。

马龙俯躺在张继科身上，余韵犹存的身体严丝合缝地贴着张继科，还在微微地细颤。他快活极了也羞愧极了。当年和李月竹虽有夫妻之实，但是敬慕李月竹的品性，不敢亵渎，合房时也是相当的斯文规矩。后来李月竹亡故，他也从未有过别的女人，一直洁身自好。而且刑部出来以后，身体的元气损伤了，平日里也想不到那个。怎么今天在宫里就这样了，而且身上还穿着官服，真真是有点禽兽。

张继科看他的神色就知道他在自责什么，轻声笑道：别难过。是这样的。相思无医，既不能厮守，就只有这一个法子可解。都是这样的。  
张继科说都是这样的，马龙才注意到他的胯下。顿时面如红布尴尬得要命，撑着地上要从他身上起来。  
张继科按住他，说：别动。我这样抱你一会儿就好。  
马龙躺回去，脸贴在张继科的胸口听他的心跳声。

张继科说：阿龙，回京城吧。我已今非昔比，能护住你的。  
马龙困奄奄低落道：昨夕和今朝并没有差别。只是今朝张大哥身在迷墙之内，比昨夕陷得更深而已。  
马龙这些年参佛参得张继科都听不懂他了，还在他耳边繁繁劝说，拿相守二字来诱惑他。马龙知道张继科是不会懂他的意思，也不屑于懂的。索性把眼睛一闭动也不动。张继科以为方才真的累着了他，便也不说话了，轻手抚摸着他的背，静静地安享这一刻。

马龙闭着眼才一会儿，就听到外面有人低低地唤：龙儿。龙儿。一声一声由远及近。是陈玘寻他来了。  
他一激灵就从张继科身上跳了起来。张继科看他这机敏的反应，哑然一笑，小孩儿竟然嫌他烦，在他面前装睡。  
马龙抖着手整理着衣裳，拿袖子擦擦脸，把帽子捡起来戴好。他显然是被人服侍惯了的少爷身，两手乱抖，衣散帽斜，张继科不得不替他打理一番。除了眼睛是红肿的，其他已是如常了。

马龙低低的声音说：我走了。  
张继科目光脉脉地看着他，不说话。  
马龙被他这么望着，心里拧着劲儿的酸涩难受，眼泪积在了眼眶里，不敢再哭。狠下心一转身。张继科又拽了他的手臂拉回来吻住，这样的缠绵和不舍，简直要疯了。

陈玘站在殿外，阳光剪出他的影子，印在窗纸上。  
他叫：小龙儿，你在里面吗？

马龙屏住呼吸不敢动，张继科肆无忌惮地啮咬着他，从嘴唇到下巴再到喉结，把马龙弄疼了，马龙还是一丝声音不敢出。

陈玘在殿门口站了一会儿，往前走开了，口里还声呼唤：龙儿，龙儿……  
皇宫之内不敢高声，这一句一句飘飘渺渺像是在唤猫一样，带着淡淡的孤单和落寞。听得马龙又心疼又着急。

张继科是真难受了，声音也轻轻发着颤：我们要怎么办。  
马龙眼里泪水已干了，抓住他的手臂脱口而出：张继科，我们辞官。你跟我回辽东。  
张继科一惊，眼里的柔情蜜意瞬时收敛大半。  
马龙说：否则就什么都别说了。  
于是张继科皱眉垂下了眼眸，什么都没说。马龙等了他一等，深深闭一闭眼，转身推门出去，往右面追上陈玘。陈玘听到脚步一回头，他看到陈玘寂寥的脸。

陈玘浅浅一笑：你去哪儿了？找你好久了。  
马龙一皱眉，低头靠在他肩上默默流泪。陈玘早知道马龙和谁在哪里。现在见他落泪，心里有几分明白，拍拍他的背笑道：喝酒啦？喝醉了难受罢？走，我们回家去。

张继科在殿内呆呆立着半晌，冷了眼神冷了心，重新走出去。天空上布满了彩霞，红光照得宫殿雄壮苍凉。  
舍了马龙固然心如刀割。舍了这天下，张继科可就不是张继科了。

马龙回到镇王府仍然是恹恹的，回房里点了一支细烛坐着发呆。张继科是怎么样的人，自己不是很清楚的吗。一起辞官回辽东。这一句话鬼迷心窍，可真对不起月竹。就算张继科从朝中抽身而出，为了李月竹，他们也该断了的。  
马龙心里不好受，愣愣地坐了大半夜。陈玘知道他后天就要回庐州了，真舍不得，夜里在他门前徘徊了几趟想要敲门，又踯躅着罢了手。这会儿去找他，他强颜欢笑的也是无趣。

马龙半夜未睡，第二天照常早起陪陈玘吃早点。陈玘看他脸色不大好，心情更不大好。略一想，按住他的手，笑道：陪我上街走走罢。

陈玘现在形势见好，太后不那么忌惮他了，因此不用装疯卖傻，也不用自我软禁。他拉拢住宗室里的老人，再一面培植亲信，渐渐在朝中站稳了脚。太后给他恢复了一切亲王的待遇，御宴之上许他坐在首座。陈玘虽然举步维艰，到底是走出来了。马龙看他在人群里发出一种夺目的意气风采，心里十分欢喜。  
两人在街上游玩，陈玘与他说说笑笑，马龙就慢慢地开了心。这一趟街他们少年时不知走了过多少遍，但是每天又是全新的人声气象，所以总也逛不腻。马龙瞥见一家牌匾上居然是先帝的亲笔，问陈玘说：八卦轩。这可是邱大哥表弟钱二公子家的产业？  
陈玘点头：正是。  
马龙笑道：过去来过，却没有细看。进去逛逛罢。  
走进八卦轩里，钱演正在柜上端着茶杯摇头晃脑地闭目养神。睁眼看到这二位，连忙放下茶杯，稀客贵客地满口迎奉着，他是第一眼就看见走在头里的马龙了。钱演和马龙一个太精一个太傻，南辕北辙的两个人之前居然一向处得不错，阔别乍逢，心里是真高兴。

陈玘轻轻一笑，对钱演说：你忙你的，我们随便看看。  
钱演连连拱手：陈公子这哪儿的话，您来了小的还有什么可忙的。快随小人到后堂去，有好些个新鲜玩意儿给二位过目呢。

钱演的八卦轩就好比大宋的珍宝博物馆，奇巧的物件数不胜数。然而不敢都拿出来，他记得陈玘过去一句“钱家的宝贝比皇帝家的还多呢”，这是显摆太过悠着引祸上身的暗示。教人取来夜明珠避火珠和避水珠三样，就够哄住二位贵人的了。马龙把夜明珠捂在手里背光去看，新奇万分。夜明珠在陈玘不稀罕，比这大的宫里都有的是，他父皇在世的时候，寝宫夜里不着明火，就用夜明珠彻夜取亮。但是另两样是真稀奇，他也未曾见过，不由得拿起来把玩了一番。

陈玘问道：这两颗珠子和当年的避尘珠是一套罢？  
钱演怕他拿个藏宝不献之罪，忙说：回公子的话，公子说的是。另有避毒珠避寒珠，五珠并称五宝。后两颗小人尚未寻到，寻到了一块儿给送宫里去，送宫里去……

陈玘听出他话里的那层脱罪之意，心想这真是个机灵鬼，讲话应答一点把柄都不留，比官场上好多大人还要伶俐。目光含笑地打量钱演，这一眼真叫明丽生香，美得与性别无关。钱演心里嘭地一跳，耳朵发烫，骨头都酥了。

马龙听到避寒珠，立刻想到王楚钦身上的寒症，问：那避寒珠什么意思？带身上真的就不冷了？  
钱演勉强回神说：啊。小人不曾见过。只听说这珠子一年四季缓缓生热，贴身搁着有暖血行脉之效，乃是医疗圣物，张大人也曾重金寻购此珠呢……  
马龙看着他点点头，脸色便黯了一黯，陈玘不想继续有关于张继科的话题，拿眼一横钱演。钱演得令，马上取出些文房珍品岔开这茬。  
钱演那是雁过拔毛，门口路过挑粪担子都要拦下尝尝咸淡的主儿，尽管陈玘尊驾在此，还是利欲熏心大着胆子搓马龙试两笔。马龙就知道看过他的笔墨之后得有这一出，无奈一笑，掭饱了笔，不假思索地提笔在纸上写了一行诗：

千里万里心，只似眼前月。

虽然是信手撷古，又何尝不是心声。

钱演一拍巴掌，这幅字卖给张大人太合适了，字儿虽不多，但是按内容和含义来说，真真一字值千金。不料陈玘侧头看着那字说：相识多年，我竟没有好好看过龙儿的字。这一手魏书骨架真好。回头笑道：钱老板，劳驾把它裱好了送镇王府去。

钱演干笑着答应了。送走二位，对着那幅字默默垂泪。

陈玘和马龙出了八卦轩，走得有点累，天也快暗了，准备回王府了。陈玘看到一个小摊子在卖窗花，童心忽起，拉着马龙要买一对。陈玘手里挑着，再回头找马龙却找不见了。正要叫人，看到自己的影卫带着一个陌生人上前向他低头一拱手。  
那陌生人暗声说：张大人要奴才转告王爷，马大人他请走了……  
这人口称奴婢而不是卑职，看来是张继科的私人。陈玘把手里的窗花揉成一个团往边上一扔，眼里闪过一丝阴狠，面色沉沉的：知道了。  
说罢转身回王府，竟是一句话也不多问。

马龙被人绑架似的带到一所幽静的民宅，心里很慌张。街上有人把他从陈玘身边掳开几步，说是张继科张大人有请。马龙想了想，点点头：好。我和玘哥打声招呼就来。掳他的人脸色一黑，架了他就用轻功飞跑。马龙被带在半空之中往下一看，老高老高的，差点没吐了。

进了宅子马龙还在头晕，站地上头重脚轻满额的冷汗，才知道自己还晕高呢原来。张继科扶住他让他靠自己身上，厉目厉声地责问那掳人的：怎么搞的！  
掳人的低头不敢说话。张继科把他退下去，给马龙倒一杯茶，马龙喝了才觉得缓过来点，说：你要找人也不是这么个找法，我还没和玘哥打招呼呢，他该着急了。  
张继科笑着看他，马龙昨天才和他有过肌肤之亲，现在可受不了他这个眼神，被看得浑身发燥。

张继科说：不生我的气了？  
马龙摇头笑说：张大人有大抱负，大才能。志在乾坤，气贯长虹。只有庙堂才可施展。这应该的，应该的……  
张继科忽略掉他语气里的落寞，握住他的手，眼里一点矍铄的光，慢慢笑道：那么阿龙还欠我一回呢。  
马龙心思纯然，哪能听得懂他的暗示，一侧头，目光在烛火下清明澄净：啊？什么？  
张继科叹气，哪还能说得出什么来：你陪着陈玘那么些天，现在陪陪我，可好？告诉我，你在庐州过得怎么样。  
马龙笑着答应，然后把前几天和陈玘说的那些再讲了一遍。除了衙门的案子其他都是关于王楚钦的骄傲事迹，字写得多漂亮啊，对子对得多绝妙啊。又把家里的几棵极品兰花数了一遍。一直说到二更天，张继科实在忍不住了，问：那你呢？  
马龙说：我什么？  
张继科说：这些年，你自己呢？  
马龙说：我就这样。种花，养草，批公务，教你儿子念书。没有别的了。

张继科既不想有别人与他为伴，但是真听见他形影相吊的，心里又觉得很难过很闷痛。走过去轻轻搂住了他。马龙被搂着半天，才慢慢伸出手臂环绕住张继科的腰，额角在张继科身上依依磨蹭，这一扭头，看见了屋里的床榻，心里一惊，把张继科推开二尺。他可万不能再做出对不起李月竹的不要脸的事了。慌忙走到书案前，说：继科儿，你来看看我把梅花纂字练得怎样了。  
张继科笑笑，说：好，你写了我看看。

马龙兴趣单调，两人在一起除了做做学问也没别的好谈——其实是有的谈的，但是马龙不愿意谈。一谈就要谈到缠绵的浓烈的催人泪下的地方上去，他后天就要回庐州了，他们好难得独处一回，何必再声嘶力竭要死要活。还是开开心心的在一起，再开开心心的分开好。  
但是怎么可能真就这么平常心。两人摘了几句古诗你一句我一句对应着写，写来写去还是手写心声了。不再说话，默默地应和对方的句子，也不知谁起的头儿，那句子越来越暧昧，越来越悱恻，都是平时开不了口的话，都是情诗。马龙心知不妥，脸上通红，手里却停不下来，眼睛盯着纸张笔墨，一眼不敢看张继科。  
张继科看他臊得手指都发抖了，虽然舍不得停下，终究还是不忍为难他，笑笑说：阿龙真是博闻强记，我都对不上来了。只有最后这一句。  
说着话，铺纸掭墨，万分郑重地写了一行元稹的诗：

唯将终夜长开眼，报得平生未展眉。

马龙看见这一句，眉头轻皱，怔怔滴下泪来。张继科把手放在他肩上，他一颤。  
张继科叹道：我一向自诩定力坚忍，在你这里，却总打了折扣。今天要是掳不到你，我就准备在官道上截你。  
马龙勉强笑道：你这是知法犯法。  
张继科也笑了，低头抵在他肩颈后面轻嗅，面容上有几分从未示人的苦楚。这样站了许久，张继科一搂马龙的腰，把他带到床榻上去。马龙惊骇一叫，站起来说：张大哥，我们不能这样！  
张继科脱着外衫，笑道：不能怎样？  
马龙眼中决绝，说：我不能对不起月竹。  
张继科脸上的笑一凝，然后用一种轻松的口气说：站着不累吗？我可累了。  
马龙面红耳赤，心想原来是自己想岔了，便也脱了外衣躺到床上，和张继科枕着一个枕头闲聊。手舞足蹈的跟他比划一桩庐州奇案。这桩案子张继科也耳闻了，人犯罪大恶极，庐州都搁不下他了，被押到京城来剐。如今听马龙细细一说，怎么还有公堂之上刺杀知府这一节的，心惊肉跳哗地坐起来：我记得罪状上没有这一条。  
马龙也被他带着坐起来，摸摸鼻子，说：啊。我想他必死无疑了嘛。多一条少一条的无所谓了。  
张继科压着隐怒躺回去，把马龙按到怀里：这次你回去，我给你带两个人。以后随身带着他们。  
马龙说：那不行。我好清静。  
张继科说：那就让他们当衙役。  
张继科这些私人手下都是江湖上搜罗来的武艺高强之辈，张继科给他们的佣金不下于一个七品官的俸禄。如今被派给马龙做一个小小庐州城的衙役，真是暴殄天物了。

张继科一下一下顺着马龙的头发，说：这案子错综复杂头绪繁多，很难。阿龙竟然破了，真聪明。过去是我看轻你了。  
马龙笑道：我也觉得我挺聪明，过去是你和玘哥太太太聪明，把我给比下去了。  
张继科也笑笑，问：庐州好吗？你喜欢庐州吗？  
马龙说：喜欢。和衙门里的人都有感情了。要分开还怪舍不得的。  
张继科说：谁说要分开的？  
马龙说：地方官两年一转，我已经超了八个月。  
张继科笑道：你喜欢就一直留着罢。  
马龙抬头趴在张继科的胸口看住他的眼：继科儿，你可不要为我做下什么不合规矩的事。  
张继科揉揉他的头：这才多大点事？而且你那好师爷背着你召集百姓写了请愿书，要留你呢。不然你这八个月是哪儿来的？

两人说到天亮，蜡烛都快灭了。马龙望着滴滴透明的烛泪，心里跳出一句诗。身边张继科竟然脱口道：蜡烛有心还惜别，替人垂泪到天明。  
马龙惊诧地望住他。张继科笑而不语。  
烛芯有感，它也知道离别的时候到了。马龙的眼里一点点染上悲色。这一夜虽然只是相依着说说闲话，却觉得比肌肤相亲更要入骨三分。  
马龙软着身体郁郁长叹。张继科最后把马龙抱在怀里按了按他的背，说：我不送你了。三年以后，我们再见。怕他悲伤，故意用手按住他的眼，笑道：不许哭了。小心被陈玘看见你眼睛红着。  
马龙拨开他的手对他笑：哎，不哭不哭。

张继科给马龙穿好衣裳，再给他梳头，马龙忽然想起来，问：你今天不上朝了吗？  
张继科说：我为朝政舍弃了你，也许我为你荒废一天朝政罢。  
两人之间最多传诗抒情，从未把话说得这么明白，顿时都愣了一愣。张继科让人送点心进来，同时吩咐准备马车。吃完点心就真的该走了，马龙这叫一个味同嚼蜡。张继科问：不合胃口？马龙摇摇头，笑着三口两口都吃了。  
马龙出门的时候，张继科就坐在桌边凳子上望着他。  
马龙说：不和我一起走？  
张继科说：我再多呆一会儿。  
这话听起来，仿佛有点温存的意思。马龙别过头，快步走了，一边走着眼里的泪水一边往外溢。张继科看着他的背影出了房门出了院子，看不见了，目光却还追随。坐了半日，缓缓地移开眼，手摸了摸他方才用过的杯子，杯里的茶已经凉透了。

马龙回到镇王府，陈玘也是彻夜未眠，两人黑眼圈对着黑眼圈，陈玘一肚子火气，按捺笑道：你昨夜去哪儿了？教我好找。  
马龙刚才被马车一颠，困劲儿全上来了，扶住走廊一手揉着额角，脸色惨白：玘哥，玘哥我们等会儿说。我头晕，要睡觉。  
陈玘看他左摇右摆眼睛都睁不开了，暗道你们两个晚上干的什么好事！竟会把你累成这样？愤恨之中又加心疼，命人搀他回房去睡。在床边看马龙睡着了，便也觉得困得不行，慢慢除去自己的外衣，掀开被子在他身边躺下。陈玘生性喜洁，从不与人同榻共枕，然而马龙这只冰玉兔子，在他心里总是例外的。

转过天来马龙启程回庐州。陈玘送他出了京城。马龙磨磨蹭蹭等了又等，不见张继科来送。想是张继科知道陈玘在这里，有意要避让。心里不免惆怅，但是想到三年以后又能见到，便就释然一些。与陈玘告辞，静静地离开了。

马龙回到庐州还有好长一段时间神思飘渺。眼神怔怔的不知道在想什么，有时候想着想着就幽幽地笑了，有时候想着想着就眼眶发红。半夜里穿一件白中衣散着头发在花园里看月亮，一边看一边叹息着念诗，把巡夜的护院吓得尿裤，以为见鬼了。  
马龙是偏于阴柔的那一类文人，舞风弄月缠缠绵绵的，平时就有点痴病。可是去一趟京城变本加利成这样，很让人担心。这一天马龙在吃晚饭的时候，手上的桃核佛珠垂到桌上，咔哒一声细响，他就把饭碗放下了，捏着那佛珠眼眸闪动。想张继科那夜把佛珠放进他手里，连他的手一起合拳攥住，说：这是给你的。别再脱手了。

时隔月余，马龙坐在庐州府衙的内院餐厅里，点头答应：哎！

王楚钦看着他，扭头小声问小远：你看我爹，他疯了罢？  
他跟马龙相处时间久了，备受呵护宠爱，已经把他当做自己的父亲，至于张继科，都排到第二位去了。  
小远说：哎哟小少爷，没您这么说自个儿爹的。大概是在路上撞见什么不干净的东西了。我明儿个就带老爷去庙里收收惊。  
王楚钦一挥筷子：迷信！

那年头不迷信的人才是少数。第二天小远就糊弄着马龙去庙里拜拜。马龙正好要去为陈玘还愿，带了点银子给佛祖捐金身。府尹老爷来到庙中，住持正装穿戴降阶相迎，与马龙签了香火又在禅房里坐着喝了一会儿茶。马龙看着茶杯上绘的梅枝，回想那天在张继科的私宅里，似乎也是这么一只梅花杯子。张继科替他斟茶，那一双骨节苍劲的手……便又皱眉发起呆来。  
老方丈唤了他两遍，他恍如未觉。小远在一边向老方丈使眼色，勾搭到外面说话。

马家在庐州做了小四年的官，在当地可算是很熟。老方丈知道这是府尹老爷贴身的管家，对小远行个禅礼：阿弥陀佛……  
小远心里着急，敷衍的回以一拜：哎哎哎，陀佛陀佛……我说，大师，你看我们老爷这不对劲儿罢？  
老方丈笑道：大人似有心事。  
小远说：我看是撞邪了。老爷前阵子去了一趟京城，回来就迷瞪了。您有没有什么法子给他弄一弄？  
老方丈哈哈大笑，马龙眼角眉梢里的三分春意七分相思，他阅人无数怎么会看不明白，笑道：寺里正有一个挂单的高僧，老衲这就请他过来与马大人谈一谈，或有助益。  
小远心想老和尚你可别骗我，我看咱老爷这邪中的不轻，哪儿能谈一谈就谈好了？问：哪儿来的高僧？管用么？  
方丈笑道：此高人贯知前世今生，最擅解人愁丝。施主还是随老衲别处逛逛罢。

解丝和尚替了方丈的位子坐到马龙对面，两人见过礼，攀谈几句，马龙觉得解丝和尚的佛学修为犹在老方丈之上。而解丝三言两语就把马龙的心事勾出来了。当然不会那么详细。马龙只道心里有一个牵挂的人，有一个思念的人。此番前来，正是为牵挂的人捐一座如来金身以慰忧心。而思念的人却缱绻心里，不是如何排遣是好。

解丝说：施主既是信佛信命之人，那么贫僧便畅所欲言了。还请恕贫僧唐突莽撞。  
马龙点头：大师尽管说。  
解丝说：施主那牵挂之人乃是清灵宫仙人下界，以助我朝国运安泰。施主前世则是他一件心爱的千年石莲子吊坠，日日盘摸在手，不曾稍离。石莲子沾染了那人的仙气，三百年后练成灵胎，随仙人转世降凡。此生再见，当是你敬他若奉神灵全心依顺，他视你如珍似宝爱护备至。施主与那人的缘，是生生世世不解之善缘。  
马龙与陈玘的感情被这一番话堪堪道破。马龙大惊失色，连连点头。  
解丝也是常常语出惊人，因此对他的惊骇神情习以为常无动于衷，继续说：至于施主与那思念之人，则无前世，无来生。  
马龙心里重锤似的一痛，失声道：大师是说，我与他只有这一世缘分？  
解丝含笑不答。马龙感到惶恐。人常说此生不得相守，来世再补。可人怎么就没想到轮回无常，未必真有这来世可待呢。  
解丝说：待那清灵仙人回驾天宫，施主之灵，自然是要随驾而去的，如何再与凡间呆得。  
马龙怔怔的移开眼睛。  
解丝说：因此上，善缘恶缘，全要在这一世了结。施主以损寿的代价换得思念之人叱咤风云荣华富贵。二人由此情缘深种，再难分解。而他与这清灵仙人有半世之争，争斗之时，施主是难以近身的。  
马龙心想确实，他在刑部大牢救了张继科，以至他年纪轻轻落了这一身的病，看来寿数不能长。而张继科得他相救之后，时来运转平步青云，是能永世荣耀了。  
马龙问：那么，怎么他们两个争斗，我却不能近身？  
解丝笑道：施主是清灵仙人的手捻。仙人争斗之时，搁下手捻而持利刃，岂可近身？  
马龙暗暗叹服，陈玘和张继科如果有一天真的斗起来，他是不敢近身，也不能近身的。  
解丝又说：施主相思至深，刻骨铭心，那受思念的人必要一分一厘地如数偿还。可见两情相悦，不在朝暮。  
马龙说：若我有意求那朝暮呢？  
解丝说：非分之求，必有恶报。施主之祸不在己身而在儿孙。望三思为上。  
马龙如梦大醒，眼神定定的，胸口起伏急促，急急问道：不知大师可能窥见我妻子亡灵，她在阴间可好？  
解丝和尚唱一声佛号，道：贫僧只论因果，不谈鬼神。令夫人乃是另一番轮回。既有她的来处，便有她的去处。她本是断后之命，强行诞子，故而有早陨之患。为施主辗转忧虑一命归西，施主便以鳏寡之命相偿。已然是两清了。

马龙低头无语，愣愣坐着，翻来覆去地琢磨解丝和尚的这番话，一时又犯了痴病。解丝和尚掏出一只橘色丝绦结着玉珠的平安结给他作礼，他捏在手里也不知道谢，只怔然地望着解丝。解丝言之尽矣，对他一笑，回身出了禅房。一直到天黑了，小远来接他，他还痴着，望着小远低语道：不知你我主仆，又是怎样一番因果。  
小远看了那还得了，这人是越谈越傻了。

但是经过解丝一番，马龙的痴病可算是好了。一县百姓之父母，老痴着那还行么。日子照旧地过。在衙门里小心翼翼地混。给陈玘写信，从来是石沉大海。给李虎写信，去一封回三封。张继科则是不敢提的人，提起来，心尖子就拧成一团。每年中秋除夕两次节礼，小远是长了教训了，从来不敢拆开箱子把里面的东西奉到马龙面前，全部一箱一箱带着封条码在祠堂里。人进去了像进到仓库。  
后来听李虎说，陈玘以金陵王的身份参政了，而且和张继科争锋相对，斗得很凶。他们两个一旦打起来，绝对翻山倒海的，龙牙虎爪擦着一点都是要人命的事情。马龙便也不敢再给陈玘写信了。

马龙第二次进京述职，住到李虎家里，谁也没有见。张继科几次要留他说两句话，都被他找辙溜了。陈玘更是找不到他的人。张继科不舍得逼他，只在金殿之上幽切缠绵略含悲哀地望了他一眼，三年的相思全在里面。陈玘却气坏了，在宫里堵着马龙的路，眼里充满了哀怨，刚要嗔怪，马龙扑通跪下，头磕在地上砰然有声：王爷金安……  
陈玘再有千言万语也讲不出来了。

在身家爱子安危面前，思念便成了云过风清了无痕迹的东西。马龙偷偷摸摸的来，逃也似的回了庐州。他也才知道自己的心原来可以这么冷。

马龙现在了断情思一心培养儿子。请了地方上的一个名儒给王楚钦做老师，王楚钦学问长进的同时愈发孤僻起来，西席先生与马龙谈过这个问题，马龙也挺愁。一天招来王楚钦，说孩子，你别老闷家里面，和朋友出去玩玩罢？  
马策说：我没有朋友。  
马龙说：那……不论远近，你总有个想要逛逛的地方罢？你说，说出来让小远陪着你。  
马策想了想，说：有。我想去京城看看。  
马龙心里突地一跳：京城闹闹哄哄的有什么好玩。去临安吧？有个小曲儿是这么唱的，咳，爹唱给你听听：“那临安~美景盖世无双~西湖岸~奇花异草四季清香~那春游~酥堤桃红柳绿~夏赏荷花映满了池塘……”你现在去，正好能赶上西湖荷花。

小远在外面一听，哟，怎么还唱上了，这爹当得可太没溜儿了。端茶进来，看见小少爷捂着耳朵打断老爷，说：爹，您饶了我吧，儿子就想去京城，见识见识天子脚下皇城气象。就这么定了。  
说完向父亲作了个礼就走。马龙指着儿子的背影，气呼呼的问小远：哪儿跟哪儿就这么定了？我答应他什么了？  
小远说：似乎是老爷要少爷去临安，但少爷要去京城。呃……于是就这么定了。  
马龙无力扶额：你说这孩子他哪点儿随我？主意忒大了。

马龙让小远一路随行，再去信请李虎代为照顾幼子，自忖万无一失。盼了两个月，好容易把儿子盼回来了，可王楚钦这心却是越散越不顺溜，回来了火气还挺大。把小远叫过来问话，小远忸怩半天，合盘托出王楚钦到了京城偷偷去见了张继科。  
结果父子二人这次见面情况很不理想。  
张继科问：“你父亲，身体可好？”  
王楚钦答：“还好。”  
张继科问：“李氏过世多年，你父亲可有意再娶啊？”  
王楚钦答：“家父待亡母一往情深，发誓此生不做他想。”  
张继科眼皮一垂，面上看不出是喜是忧，表情复杂：“嗯。你父亲现在，都是谁在照顾他起居？”  
王楚钦答：“家父素喜清净，身边仆从不多。”  
张继科问：“哦。那你父亲的仆从，都是男是女？年龄几何？”  
王楚钦被问得一愣一愣，怎么自己亲爹多年未见，却只格外的对父亲的私事感兴趣。  
勉强忍下怪异，答道：“男多女少，都是家里的老仆。”  
张继科颇为满意地点点头：“那么与你父亲来往的人，都是哪些？”  
王楚钦说：“父亲不喜结交。公务之外，只在家中消遣。”  
张继科又满意地颔首，问：“你父亲在家中，都作何消遣？”  
王楚钦说：“父亲是一介文人，除了看书作画，并无其他。”  
…………  
往下是一串以“你父亲”开头的问句。事无巨靡，详详细细。这就像王楚钦在路边小摊喝小酒，摆摊的老头老太太相中了他，有意将自己的女儿许配给他。然后家长里短的一阵穷打听，父母手足问了不说，务必要将起床和就寝的时间都盘问出来。  
这是市井小民。换在张太师做这种事情，就很失身份了。  
张太师问：“去年除夕赏赐给庐州知府的年货，以及中秋端午的节礼，你父亲可喜欢啊？”  
王楚钦说：“我常在内堂，不知府衙的事。”  
张继科于是转脸叫：“林高远！”  
小远原来也在，垂首立在角落里，听到张太师一唤，抖抖索索地站出来。  
张继科又问：“你家大人对历年的节礼，可喜欢啊？”  
很平常的一句话，想不到小远扑通跪了下来，头点在地上，抬也不敢抬。  
张继科没怎么反应，他是被人跪惯了的。王楚钦却看呆了。暗想小远跟着父亲时间久了，沾染了父亲的小心谨慎，情有可原，但也不必这么夸张呀。跪得这般利索这般标准，好像酝酿了很久似的。  
小远颤声说：“老爷吩咐奴才把节礼供在祠堂。说是皇上赏赐，不敢擅用……”  
张继科蓦然变了脸，严肃激动又紧张：“那些东西，你家大人，就从没拆开看过？”  
小远不敢答话，只把身子伏得更低一些。  
张继科闭上眼，靠在椅背上坐了半天，晾着王楚钦主仆不理。王楚钦看看他亲爹，再看看跪在地上僵硬了的小远，不知该不该去扶。  
张继科叹出一口气，缓缓睁开眼，目光遥遥地望着王楚钦。明明是望着王楚钦，又不像是在看着他，而是透过了他，在看别的什么东西，在想别的什么东西。王楚钦被盯得浑身不自在，动了动身子，眼神游移。  
直到把王楚钦看通透了，张继科回过神来端起官架子，说：“我还有要事，就不久留你了。京城逛够了就回庐州，别叫他担心。”  
王楚钦这次赴京探亲并没有达到想象中的预期，被亲生父亲一怼二忽视三看不起，自尊心受到了深深的伤害，就不痛快到现在。

马龙听着，心里百感交集。这父一辈子一辈的中二，不是血亲是什么。

第三回赴京述职，三个人都很淡定。不管心里怎么牵挂，表面都是官场上不形于色客客气气的那一套，谁也不会失礼失态的。那时张陈二人的矛盾渐渐趋于白热。张继科的一切想法陈玘都反对，陈玘的主意张继科也总能挑出茬子来。两人常常在朝堂之上圣驾面前就你一句我一句互不相让地高声争执。新帝自然是向着自家小叔，刘太后却极力偏帮张继科，后悔没有在一开始下个狠手把陈玘弄死，现在却已来不及了。

马龙每次回京述职，都正好是皇上的寿诞。上一次提早回庐州躲过了，这一次不能躲。御花园赐宴，小皇帝呆若木鸡地坐在龙椅上，很少说话，更是从来不笑，神情之间闪烁畏缩，饱含了惊恐。马龙前几年见他还有着两分天子灵韵，现在怎么变得死气沉沉呆木木的。幸好当年没有把王楚钦送进来陪着他，不然就算侥幸平安，弄傻了也得疼死个人。

这一场热闹其实和皇帝没有关系，文武百官喝喝酒谈谈天看看歌舞。张继科找来京城著名的戏班子讨好太后，太后点了两折戏，听完觉得倦了，便回宫了。但是把皇上留了下来。皇帝还是纤弱的小孩子，一早就犯了困，支在龙椅上强坐半夜。此时惧怕地望一眼张继科，抖簌簌地把戏本子递给陈玘：皇叔，您请。  
陈玘谢恩，接过来点了一出《借东风》，这似乎正是他目前的写照。点完了眼睛向下寻去，笑道：庐州府。你也来点一出罢。  
朝中有的官员知道陈玘和马龙素来交好，有的却不知道，非常诧异金陵王为何突然抬举一个小地方的七品府尹。马龙忽然被万众瞩目，颇为拘谨地跪下双手接过戏本，眼睛略一扫，点了一出《细雨归舟》，然后把戏本子举过头顶还回去。

《细雨归舟》说的是唐朝一个丞相看遍官场百态罢官归去的故事，最后那丞相站在船头，念白了这么几句：

春天才看杨柳绿，秋风又见菊花黄。  
荣华总是三更梦，富贵还同九月霜。  
麝为香重身先死，蚕为丝多命早亡。  
生前枉费心千万，死后空持手一双。  
悲欢离合朝朝闹，寿天穷通日日忙。  
休斗胜是莫争强，百年浑是戏一场。  
顷刻戏房锣鼓歇，不知何处是家乡。

张继科立刻就听出了这一折戏的弦外之音，执一杯酒遥遥地望向对面的陈玘。陈玘七窍玲珑并非虚言，他自然也听出来了，噙着杯沿，在张继科的目光里把酒咽了，然后含笑向张继科亮了亮杯底。两人的眼里都是凌霄的意气，没有丝毫退让或者超脱的意思。

马龙失意地把目光从他们两人身上收回来。这两个人看来是至死方休，自己管不着了。在心中反复默念最后那一句戏文：顷刻戏房锣鼓歇，不知何处是家乡。  
他在辽东出生长大，却又几度离开了那里。他曾在京城成家立业结婚生子，京城却是他最伤心，最留不得的地方。  
不知何处是家乡。何谓家乡？  
马龙坐在奢华的御宴之上，想儿子了。

御宴散场之后，马龙实在不愿与张陈二人打照面，和李虎混在官员的队伍里低头往宫外走。但是张继科想要见他，他又怎么能逃得过。张继科在他面前一站，马龙后退一步，低头叫他一声张大人。这个疏离的姿态，就像李月竹刚死不久的那时候。身边官员向张继科见礼之后匆匆走开，张继科拿眼睛一看马龙身边的李虎，李虎便也闷声走了。

张继科离志向越近，离得马龙就越远。两人几番亲疏离合，都是因为趋势和避祸之间的矛盾。马龙有了心病以后十年怕草绳，对他们二位权贵闻风丧胆。张继科心疼之余就是愧疚，拿他没有办法，却又不能真的放了他，柔和了声音轻轻说：阿龙，我只想好好看你一眼。  
马龙低着头，一句话也不说，任由张继科贪婪地用目光一丝一毫摩挲他。其实他之前也趁近看了一眼张继科。张继科这些年操心过度，面目虽然还年轻，鬓角的几丝白发却像裂纹一样碎在马龙心里，直叹何苦来哉。

张继科张口还想对他说什么，陈玘从后面走过来：张大人，马大人，宴席散了，还不走么？  
张继科收起脸上的柔情，冷冷地应了一声。马龙可算找着机会告辞了，跑得比兔子还快，张继科身怀武艺的人都没能拉得住他。

陈玘微笑祥和地目送了马龙，回过来看张继科的时候，眼里带了戏谑。说：挺好。  
张继科说：嗯？  
陈玘说：他这样挺好，离得我们远远的。省得我们两个斗法的时候，拿他做靶子。  
张继科说：你会吗？  
陈玘说：这可说不准。你知道的，我为了皇家宗室，没有什么是做不出来的。顿了顿，把手抄在袖子里，仰起头眯着眼睛笑问道：张继科，要是我拿他当你的软肋来捏，你真的会屈服吗？  
张继科一挑眉：你说呢？  
两人不约而同微笑起来。这个时候他们忽然发现，马龙才是他们之中最聪明的那一个。

张继科和陈玘在京城龙争虎斗，马龙的府尹生活则是愈加的滋润自如了。两位掌权的人物有意无意地护着他，偶尔听见谁说庐州府的不是，他们先把那人狠削一顿。张陈二人这般齐心划一，还是从来没有过的事。庐州成了马龙安享清闲的乐土。

马龙的府尹当得顺手，全靠知人善用。他听说一位蒹葭药庐的李娘子医术高明，胆大心细，并善于外科检验之术，三顾药庐把她请出山来兼任衙门的仵作。多少案子都是坏在黑心仵作手里的，这一关把好了，冤案错案就少得多了。马龙又亲点了一个衙役的班头，叫薛飞。小伙子浓眉大眼一脸豪情，好功夫好力气，一天上山打了一只大老虎，把皮剥下来送给马龙。马龙一个气怯文人哪儿见得了这个，搁屋里猛一撞眼，心口都要慌半天。后来给王楚钦拿去了，他那儿子，胆量是不小的。

马龙和薛飞的相识可不一般。那一日马龙出访，梁员外家的一匹快马奔过来，那马受了惊，把人甩下来自己狂奔，收不住蹄子了。轿夫搁下轿子吱溜儿跑没了影，把马龙撩在街当中。马龙一掀轿门，看到一匹疯马面对面狂奔而来，还来不及害怕，先怒了。他三令五申庐州城内一不许马匹超速，二要杜绝无人驾马。每年都要为这个踩伤小孩子装翻瓜果摊，再一群人到衙门骂骂咧咧的告状打官司，多闹得慌。今儿正被他撞见个现行，马龙决定严惩不贷。

张继科多年前派给他的那个武艺高强却沦为衙役的高手终于盼到一个施展身手的机会，把马龙从轿子里捞出来噌地就上了房顶。马龙往下一看，捂住嘴又想吐了。这时候人群里又出来一个高大的年轻人，仓啷啷把肋下宝剑抻出来拦到马的跟前，借以马奔跑的冲力照着马脖子一剑捅了进去，这马都来不及嘶鸣一声，当场就轰然倒下了。

马龙默念罪过呀罪过。何至于伤它一条性命。  
高手赞叹道：好身手。好刀法。好胆魄。好……  
马龙说：好不好先搁一边，快把我放地上去。  
马龙落了地，与那拦惊马的小伙子对了个脸，看着他手里挽剑的那个招式，失口叫道：张继科！  
薛飞听着心里一惊，张继科不是义父的名讳么？我与义父的关系明明是机密，怎么这就破案啦？  
薛飞实则是张继科从小收养的亲信，功夫上也曾得他指点一二，这次派他来庐州实为前段时间朝堂之上有异变，张继科委实担心马龙王楚钦的安危，需得在他俩身边再加派个自己人。方才他出手间不经意露出来一点点张继科教他的招数，却万没想到马龙竟然识的。好在马龙不会武功，还当天下间厉害的武人都是相似的，自己心里都是张继科所以看谁都像他，连武功套路都像。

马龙说：小伙子，身手不错。今天要没你，这大街上就悬了。拦惊马有功，赏五十两银子。  
薛飞心说今天要没我，这马也惊不了，低头拱手谢过大人恩典。  
马龙对他看了又看，说：你要愿意，不如来衙门口当差吧？每个月给二两银子。冬夏两季还有补贴。而且你来了，直接给你当班头。  
张继科派来的高手小衙役站在马龙身后都要哭了，一身武艺荒废在衙门里苦熬苦熬那么多年，人生的盼望就是捞个班头当当。好么，这还被抢了。  
薛飞的本意是想借着惊马让马龙对他有个印象，以后应聘的时候用得着。没想到马龙这么痛快就直接录用他了。心里挺高兴。

马龙第四次进京述职的时候，带了点庐州产的红枣过去。小远亲自给挑了五大框个儿大味甜的，枣儿中间还填着青叶子保鲜防震，特别精细。马龙拨开叶子，捻一枚尝了，直道蠢材蠢材，都叫给换成次一等的。小远不明白。马龙说：那些娇贵人物嘴刁着呢，咱给他们吃惯了口，居高难下以后拿什么给？再说了，我刚找辙说收成不好，请朝廷给庐州减了两成赋税，这大甜枣儿呈上去立马就破案了。我又不要升官，不必邀功。  
小远恍然，直挑大拇哥：平时看您这官挺闲的，没想到里头有这么大学问呢。

这一批红枣统共只有五筐，后宫留了三筐尝鲜，剩下两筐都给了张继科和陈玘，两个朝廷的左膀右臂。  
张继科每夜里一面办公一面吃枣儿提神，想着这是马龙所在的土地上长出来的食物，想着马龙在庐州就吃这个，看这枣儿就跟仙果似的。一大筐枣儿半个月就吃掉了。  
陈玘命人把枣儿洗干净了盛在水晶盘子里，搁在案头赏玩半日，然后捻起一只浅咬一口，轻轻皱了眉毛。  
旁边太监说：王爷，涩口了吧？奴才看这枣儿就不灵，那么瘪的。给您撤了换葡萄？  
陈玘一摆手：不许动。本王挺喜欢。

第五次述职马龙没能去成。因为接到一纸公文，公文说高丽一个和亲的公主要绕道来一趟庐州祭奠她母亲，要马龙好生接待。马龙对着文件倒抽凉气，拍案惊道：她娘的坟在哪儿？！  
师爷说：老爷，您放尊重点儿……  
马龙说：公主的母亲的坟在哪儿？快快快！快去派人修修。娘家还有什么人？都给接济接济，别怕花钱，快去！公主将来就是娘娘，可不能让娘娘寒碜了。

马龙捧着公主探亲的公文愁肠百结，王楚钦舞着大刀跨门进来，说爹你怎么了？马龙叹气，把公文一递，说：钦儿啊，来得正好，看看，爹总觉得这里头要出事。  
王楚钦接过来看了看，笑道：您在庐州当官没遇到过大事，这就算头一件了，自然有点心慌。有我在呢，您踏踏实实的。  
马龙点点头。孩子长大了，现在能顶半个家。而且自从他结识了薛飞，天天跟着舞刀弄枪，整天跑进跑出的，人是精神多了活泼多了。马龙很欣慰。他这个儿子，大概是文武双全的路子。

高丽公主如期到达庐州，马龙好吃好喝伺候着不敢怠慢，可是高丽那边很不给面子，隔几天死个人，隔几天死个人，死得马龙都想死了。王楚钦安慰爹爹安慰得都没词儿了。

马龙流泪道：就知道当官没个好结果，命里带劫，逃不掉不是？  
王楚钦说：爹你别急，张太师和八王爷都要来了，天塌了也压不着你。  
马龙惨无人色：你说什么？他们要来了？  
王楚钦扬扬手里的公文：这不写着么？您都不看的？

这几天事儿闹得太多，马龙饭都吃不下去还看什么公文，耽误了几天，两位贵人的尊驾就到了。到了以后又是一通折腾，然后张继科和陈玘联手破了案子，给马龙吃了好大一颗定心丸。马龙一直缩在角落里默默观看事态发展不敢吱声，只在见到凶手尸体的时候，心里狂跳了一阵。他真见不得这一个个人横尸在那里。有人说辽人该死，间谍凶手更该死，要把尸首拖到乱葬岗给野狗吃了。马龙拦着不许，自己掏出钱来置办棺木，托付衙役把人好生埋葬了。

案子结了，张继科和陈玘两个还不肯走。张继科住在衙门隔壁的驿馆里，陈玘就住在衙门内院。张继科平民出身生活上不讲究，陈玘就很精致了。马龙嘱咐八王爷的菜一律不准起油锅，蔬菜都先跟高汤里过一遍，那汤还必须得当天的，要新鲜。一日三餐把厨子忙得什么似的，每天四更天就得起来盯着熬汤。马龙再派人满城的给陈玘找白水香，他知道陈玘非得闻着这个味儿才睡得着。  
陈玘在马龙这里住得舒服，每天谈谈天聊聊书画，真就不走了。陈玘不走，张继科也不走，而且还不时的来衙门里逛逛。这抬头不见低头见的，马龙头都大了，心想朝廷的事儿不是挺多的么，庐州穷乡僻壤的，跟这儿泡着多耽误你俩打架啊？  
远近官员听闻张陈二人在此，纷纷前来拜谒，马龙少不了开库取钱置办酒席来招待他们，花点钱还不叫事，主要是他不惯酒宴场合，整天陪着吃吃喝喝，觉得很累。

这天马龙在花园里摆了一席，张继科和陈玘都到齐了。整个大宋都知道这二位水火难容，能让他俩坐到一个桌上夹一盘菜吃，皇帝未必有这面子。但是这天他们真的坐一块儿了，而且还与对方和和气气的让了坐。大官小官不知此景是福是祸，气氛顿时紧张。他们两个也是小十年没挨得这么近了，神情都有点不自然。

马龙心里一叹。王楚钦给陈玘做了义子，二位论着还是亲戚，看孩子的面也该和好了罢。

这个想法很天真。但是马龙接下来的做法更天真。和小远耳语一句，从天香楼招来几个官妓弹弹唱唱活跃气氛，这个是很平常的，哪怕国宴里面也少不得歌舞优伶作陪。然后场面果然热闹起来，陈玘微笑着很随和地吃了一位郡守敬的酒，只有张继科的脸色还是深沉的。  
吃到月上中天，酒罢歌歇，人均染上两份醉意，陪酒的妓子们面颊熏红，竟把胭脂的颜色盖了下去。她们是很上得台面的那一等妓女，言谈不俗，与在场的官员很谈的开。官员们有她们照顾着，马龙也就闲了，生出几许酒兴，拿酒杯一口一口轻嘬。未留心一个青衣妓子抱着琵琶坐到了他斜背后，纤白酥手搭上他的手臂：大人……

马龙抬眼一瞥：青泪，你怎么来了？刚才人多，没有看见你。  
青泪说：刚才的阳关调是奴家弹的呢，大人难道没有听出来么？  
马龙笑道：光顾着喝酒了。错过姑娘佳音。本官自罚一杯。  
青泪掩嘴笑道：大人既是要罚，就该接着奴家的手吃上一杯。  
说着拿来杯子倒上酒，奉到马龙唇边。

在青泪还是个小丫头的时候马龙就认识她了，青泪这个名字还是马龙给起的。男人谈事需要官妓作陪的时候，马龙总愿意和青泪说两句，对她有一些格外的关照。人们相传府尹老爷与青泪有私，马龙听过了笑笑，也从来不解释。

马龙把她的手按下去，低声道：大人们都在这里，不得放肆。但是语气里丝毫没有怪罪的意思。

张继科冷冷地哼了一声，甩袖子离席了。顿时四下寂静，大家都不敢出声。马龙愣了愣，明白过来了想要去追，陈玘按住他的手，笑得特别畅快：知府大人，陪本王喝一杯。  
马龙笑着陪了一杯，当时就不方便离席了。

宴席在陈玘的主持下，过了二更才散。马龙衣服都没换，到驿馆想见张继科，走到门口就顿住了脚步。他对青泪好，因为青泪的父亲是得罪了张继科才遭的殃，连累妻子殉情儿女发配充妓。青泪才比王楚钦大不了几岁，马龙及人之幼心疼她，一方面也是为张继科折罪，青泪的灾难正戳马龙的心坎儿上。但是这些不能说，说了好像问罪似的，更像有意求好似的。  
算了罢。

张继科第二天就回了京城，陈玘恐怕他占山为王，急着也后脚跟回去了。匆忙得马龙都来不及像样地送送他们。庐州城外青草萋萋，马龙望着陈玘的车辇叹息。这两个死对头，其实反而是离得最近，相处最久的人。孽缘有时比善缘来得更深长。

冬至的时候马龙带着王楚钦给李月竹上坟，李月竹死在京城，尸骨已在前几年迁去马龙辽东老家祖坟入土为安，在庐州的不过是马龙为了纪念亡妻而立的衣冠冢。逢清明忌日过年过节都要去拜祭一番。头几年王楚钦还小，马龙怕他沾着阴晦之物总不让他跟着，后来孩子大点懂事了，每次都提前准备好香烛祭品陪马龙过来。

把带来的纸钱都化了。马龙对着墓碑絮叨了很久自己生活和思想方面的一些琐事，末了又加了一句：我过得很好，你在那边不必担心。  
王楚钦点头：对，您放宽心，我会照顾好我爹的。  
小远在一边也点头：对，现在少爷比老爷靠谱。

回去的路上马龙没有坐轿子，他本来就是走着来的，现在也走着回去，从郊外坟地到府衙有很长一段路，王楚钦慢慢陪在他身边。路上遇到成群结队要去放荷灯的人群，马龙这才想起冬季的盂兰节要到了，放荷灯是传统节目，宋土各地都有这个习俗。庐州也并没有任何不同。  
王楚钦到底是少年心性，立时拉着他爹的手要去看热闹，马龙被他拽着往前走，一时间时移物换，却想起了十几年前他与张继科盂兰节同游的往事。很久很久以前在京城的那个夏天，两个人逛市集，人太多了太挤了，张继科也是这么一伸手：来，拉好，马少爷要是走丢了，张某可怎么和镇王爷交代？  
马龙轻轻挣了王楚钦的手，微笑道：“前面人多，咱们沿着河边看个全景就好。”  
王楚钦乖乖点头道：“嗯。”

两人并肩立在河边静静看灯，天上地下两重星空，地上的比天上的还要明亮辉煌。庐州的河灯比起京城，大概就好在人少河窄，景致幽静。王楚钦都看迷了神，想明天要带薛飞来看看，那个土包子一定喜欢死了。  
他回头扯扯马龙的衣袖：“我们不放一盏吗？”  
马龙心里想着李月竹，叹气说：“不啦。庐州城的河，通不到大名府。”  
王楚钦知道他这是在说谁，只是不忍见他这么悲调，点拨道：“百川到海，一样的。”  
马龙转眼看着他一笑：“嗯。有道理。得放一盏。”  
背身不远就是个卖荷灯的小摊子，王楚钦过去还剩最后两盏，给了一块碎银都买下了。让小贩擦着火石点燃烛芯，端过来就搁水里去。马龙失笑，蹲下身拦着他，说：“荷灯能给亡灵捎信。你就没话对他们讲？”  
王楚钦小小年纪哪里有什么值得纪念的故人，想了又想，想出来一句，对荷灯说：“缺钱托梦告诉我。可别打我和我爹什么主意。”  
这小孩太能破坏气氛了。马龙低头发笑。王楚钦看到他的笑脸，也笑了。每年到了李氏忌日这个时候，马龙就焚香素食郁郁寡欢，一个月来，总算看到他真正地乐了一回。

马龙穿着一身素白的衣裳，夜色里很醒目，屈身在河岸上，把手中一盏荷灯放进水里。夜里的河水很静，荷灯停在那里就不走了，马龙说了句什么，指尖往前一送，荷灯才顺着微澜一步一驻，渐漂渐远。  
王楚钦望着远处的荷灯慢慢说：“阴阳殊途，各自有各自的归处，阳世的人不能太惦记他们。太惦记他们，他们感觉到了，就不舍得走了。变成孤魂野鬼徘徊世间不得轮回，很惨的，对不对。”  
马龙眼里看着灯，说：“论聪慧豁达，我还不如钦儿……等过了生日，今年就满十五了罢？”  
王楚钦随口说：“是，是大人了。”回头又说：“以后您可别跟看小孩似的看着我了。”  
马龙垂下眼帘，过了半响才又说：“是能参加科考的年纪了，钦儿，你想没想过去京城寻张……寻你父亲，有他的举荐，将来你走仕途官场哪一条路都会顺畅的多。”  
王楚钦被这话噎了一下，转脸道：“您不就是我父亲么？”  
马龙放低了声音说：“钦儿，当年的事情你多少知道一些，我也不瞒你。我帮过张继科，他是为了报恩才把你过继到我身边，你是他的独子，他……他心里其实是非常疼爱你的，小远和我说你上次去京城跟你生父见了面，但是好像并不愉快，那是你们相处的时间太少，所以才会生疏、吵架，如果……”  
王楚钦截断他的话，挑眉说：“您是嫌我烦着您了，还是为了我的前途着想，才要把我往张继科身边送？”  
马龙一怔，摇头说：“我当然不是嫌你……”  
王楚钦蹲在地上，把头埋在胳膊里，闷闷的说：“我可就认您这么一个爹，等到您生日，我就去县衙找管户籍的老刘头改姓去，我跟您姓马，省的您一天到晚瞎琢磨，净想把我往外轰。”  
马龙心里一软，也蹲下身子，抚摸着王楚钦的头发，微叹道：“傻钦儿，我没不认你。”  
王楚钦歪着头看着马龙，勾着他的手指头说：“您也别为了我的前途担心，我将来有没有作为，都是我自己的造化，我可从来没想过要顶着当朝太师儿子的名头走后门，您这是看不起您儿子知道不。”

站河边看了大半个时辰，荷灯都已漂远了，人群也散了。王楚钦说回去吧。马龙点点头。两人往家里走。冬天的夜风有点剐脸，马龙的身体本来就畏寒，加上刚才蹲在地上大半天，现在眼前一片昏暗。模模糊糊地跟着王楚钦的背影，心里直打鼓。  
王楚钦一扭脸，怎么我爹还掉队了？转身看到他很艰难地眯着眼寻摸前方。想起来他怕黑又不认路的小毛病。  
两三步上前蹲下身子，笑道：“来吧，我背您回去。你要崴了脚。小远得吃了我。”

回到府中王楚钦吩咐厨房熬了姜汤给马龙送过去，又亲自服侍着喝完躺下，给他掖好被子，说您早点休息吧。马龙说哎，你也早点。王楚钦转身就要出屋。马龙忽然叫住他：“钦儿，你别恨你……别恨张继科，他对你的心，和我对你是一样的。”  
王楚钦一怔，点头道：“我对他，和我对您的心，也是一样啊。”

王楚钦回到自家屋里还琢磨马龙的话，不知道他爹是不是又犯了痴症，怎么好端端又想着把他往他亲爹那里送，是何打算？多大的决心？胡乱想着一晚上也没睡好，做了十七八个怪梦，第二天一大早顶着两个黑眼圈去给马龙请安。门外喊了半天不见屋里有动静，心里不知怎的就有些慌，推门进去，马龙脸色潮红的陷在被子里，枕边一片洇干了的鲜血。

这可吓坏了王楚钦，半跪在床前去摸马龙的呼吸，然后劈着嗓子喊小远。小远比他还要魂飞魄散，这咳血高烧的症状，是马龙当年从刑部大牢出来熬坏了身子的旧症，这些年仔细调养再没犯过了，不知道怎么突然又被勾了起来。这病症来势汹汹，大夫换了一茬又一茬，总也不见起效。马龙一日日昏沉沉睡着，嘴里念着梦话，从玘哥喊到月竹，叫得最多的还是珏儿。每叫一声，都要落下一颗眼泪。

王楚钦问小远：这珏儿是谁？  
小远抹泪说：老爷的大公子。  
王楚钦说：我还有个大哥？我爹哪儿来的私生子？  
小远说：是夫人当年没生下来那位，老爷入狱之前就把名字想好了……  
王楚钦叹气，心说爹，你家珏儿是永远不会有了。

马龙病了快两个月，人已经瘦得脱了形。有一天天气转暖，马龙醒了过来，要来纸笔写了一行字，指着要交给张继科。  
王楚钦看到那行字，整个人都要癫狂了。他只隐隐约约知道马龙和张继科有着旧交，但不知他们俩的交情会有这么深。唯梦闲人不梦君。合辙跟张继科比起来，自家儿子都成了闲人了。

信刚送走没两天，张继科来了，还带了一队护卫人马和一群太医院的老太医，乌央乌央地仿佛皇帝出巡。按理说这信就是插上了羽毛从天上飞也不见得能走这么快，但架不住当朝太师有外挂内挂，这时候就显出安插亲信的好处来了，薛飞早在一个月前就送出了飞鸽传书，从庐州府县衙到京城，再从京城走到庐州，张继科收到消息没敢耽误片刻，日夜兼程十几天赶了过来。护卫梆梆梆砸了半天知府家的大门，出来一个应门的小厮，看到这一队鲜亮人马，呆住了眼。  
护卫说：“去把你家管事儿的叫出来。”  
小厮不敢怠慢，答应一声往里面跑着去叫人。转眼工夫管家小远出来了，张继科坐在马车里早已耐不得，一掀帘子探出身来。小远一看见张继科膝盖就发软，噗通跪下话都说不利索了，叫小厮：“快快快！快进去和少爷说！张太师到！”  
张继科下了车，迈步就往内宅走，问：“他的屋子在哪儿？”  
小远在前面哆嗦着带路，走到马龙卧房门口，王楚钦身穿一件家居的常服跪迎张继科。张继科满心挂念马龙，嘴里叫他起来吧起来吧，一面直往里边奔。薛飞跪在外门，叩头喊了一声义父大人，王楚钦浑身一震，脑子里七扭八拐就明白了什么，又惊又气，狠狠剜了薛飞一眼。

马龙仍在昏睡之中，这个天气，盖了两床厚被子。王楚钦站在父亲床边，跟他亲爹汇报马龙是哪里不舒服瞧的哪个大夫吃的什么药。张继科面无表情目不转睛望着马龙，也不知听进去了没有。明明路上急得要死，面对面见到人了，他反倒就木了。  
王楚钦住了口，转而俯身在马龙耳边道：“爹，爹，张太师来看你了。”一想不对，抬眼看了看张继科，改口道：“爹，张继科来了。”  
改了这仨字真管用。马龙眼睫一颤，迷迷糊糊半睁开眼。张继科见他醒了，就跟被针扎了似的一激灵，把手伸进被窝里，找马龙的手握着。

王楚钦立在旁边，就觉得牙帮子咬在青梅上一样酸到了骨头缝里。一皱眉一扭脸，回头往外轰人：“走走走，让我爹好生歇息。”本来小远好容易盼到老爷醒了，没个眼力介的想凑上去说两句话。王楚钦一扽他袖子，心说得了吧，我爹现在眼里还看得见谁啊现在？出了屋子转身替他们把门带上。

闲杂人等全部退下。张继科与马龙两两相对，在被子里握着马龙的手。冰凉，干枯，一把骨头。脸上也很瘦了，颧骨很伶仃地凸显了出来，肤色还是惨白，白到有点瘆人。  
张继科俯身在马龙耳边，轻声细语道：阿龙，阿龙，我来了。  
马龙睁开眼：张大哥……  
张继科得有十余年没听见这一声了。当时眼眶就湿了，坐到马龙床头，把马龙扶起来让他躺在自己怀里，就像在过去的雨夜荒寺斜阳偏殿那样，用他们最亲密的姿势暖着他，过一点阳气给他。马龙的身上都是药香，又冰又苦。  
马龙说：张大哥，你别和玘哥吵。  
张继科说：哎。不吵了。再也不吵了。  
然后马龙就放心地闭上了眼，气息一点一点微弱下去。  
张继科握着他的手，说：阿龙，你过去说，你不是我最重要的，所以我们分开了。可现在我发现，你才是最重要的，来不来得及？  
马龙闭着眼不答话，好像是睡着了，嘴角边像在笑着似的。  
张继科仰天叹气，眼泪落了下来：阿龙，我们虽然不年轻了，但离死还得有些年罢？我们辞官，我跟你回辽东。你带我看看你出生的宅子，看看你从小长大的地方。好不好？我们耽搁了那么多年，不能再错过了。

张继科的眼泪洇进马龙的头发里。他发现马龙的手一直攥着拳头，拨开了一摸，是油润沉重的一串珠子，珠子上阴刻着花纹。  
这不用看就知道是什么。

张继科把马龙的手连着桃核佛珠一起揉搓着，说了很多过去的事和京城的事。但是不提陈玘，不提李月竹，也不提他们的孩子。仿佛这些人物从来不曾出现过，仿佛他们的人生从头至尾就只有他们两个人而已。张继科说着说着就笑了，马龙听着听着就流泪了。张继科似乎感觉到他的眼泪，手绕过去替他擦了擦，擦完了又去摸他耳垂上的眼儿，细细揉着，笑道：你快点好起来，不然就给你耳朵上串红线。过去你年纪小，白白净净像个小姑娘，穿着红线也不碍的。现在可就太奇怪了。  
马龙似乎想笑，但是没有力气。  
张继科说：我的龙儿快点好起来罢，我们回辽东去，回辽东去，以后张大哥就跟着你走了。你心最善，不会不给我一个补偿的机会罢……

马龙确实太善良太够义气了，天一亮就睁眼，指尖在张继科手掌里划拉一下。张继科一动未动抱着他一整晚，初晓时分发起呆来，这时觉得手心一动，牵着他心里也一动。

张继科就知道，一切还为时未晚。把桃核佛珠挂到自己腕上，腾出手来用力握住马龙。

之前大夫给马龙搭脉，脉象倒不是险症。但是身体弱又有旧疾的人，生起病来跌宕反复，很说不准的。尤其长时间的昏睡着不进汤药，恐怕难熬。张继科来庐州的第二天早晨，王楚钦给父亲送药，惊喜地看到马龙已经彻底醒过来了，正靠在床头吃粥汤。张继科一勺一勺的喂到他嘴里，满目柔情。  
欣喜之余王楚钦觉得自己是不是来得不是时候。但来也来了，再退出去多奇怪。先给张继科见礼再坐到床前看太医给父亲搭了一回脉，太医看过之后笑逐颜开地给张继科和王楚钦道喜，说照这么下去，半个月后就能进补。对病中人来说，能进补就说明脱离险情痊愈在望。举府上下一片欢欣，小远在旁边都乐哭了。

马龙的身体一天好过一天，张继科除了睡觉，其余时间都陪在他身边。马龙吃粥吃药，张继科就目不转睛地看着他，有一回还绞了手帕为他擦脸。王楚钦一推门，张继科的手正摸在他爹的脸上。把王楚钦给窘得，现在都不敢随便往他爹的房里去了。  
倒是薛飞恢复了张继科义子的身份，时不时地过来给张马二位请安。他平日里谦和憨厚，顶着府衙班头兼王楚钦武术师父的身份进出马府，并不如何引人注目，现在高大威武气宇轩昂地往屋子里一站，屋里所有的人声就全被他的气势盖过了，面上两分柔和的微笑，对马龙非常的恭敬客气。马龙还记得他刚来庐州眼神凶狠拦住惊马的模样。但是现在看着他，恍惚是张继科年轻时候的样子，不过多了些端正和善，很是那种王侯公子的派头。于是眼神迷离起来。于是张继科就把薛飞赶走了。

马龙看着薛飞离去的方向，对张继科说：你的义子真像你。  
张继科揉着他手上的穴道笑两声：你的儿子可不像你。

王楚钦探病的时候是很安静的，默默观察着张继科对父亲的一举一动一言一行。有时张继科故意迎上他的目光，王楚钦就貌似谦卑地把眼神收了回去。他肯定是知道张继科和马龙的那层关系的，但把那层关系应对得不露声色。张继科和马龙在一起的时候，他就离得远远的。张继科稍微退开一步，他就凑上父亲身边抢位子。张继科心说我儿这心眼儿真够使的，薛飞那傻小子是玩不过他。

张继科和马龙商量定了回辽东，叫马龙把辞官的折子写好，再附上张继科的一封私信，这就算妥了。马龙提起笔来犹豫道：我还没和钦儿说过呢。  
张继科说：这就一句话的事情，现在叫他来说罢。  
马龙惊道别别别，他是万不会让我在这个时候出门的。哎，我这儿子厉害着呐。  
张继科笑道：你只管写，他要找寻你，我来对付他。  
马龙这就找到靠山了，写好折子盖好印章，轻轻问道：那么……那么你跟我回辽东，朝廷里的事……  
语气里有些不确定，又有些期待。张继科叹气握住他的手，心中款款的怜爱。马龙活到这岁数，比过去聪明多了，也世俗多了。可是在他这里，马龙永远是那个怯弱纯真的阿龙。

张继科摸着他的手背慢慢道：多年前，我去大相国寺进香，遇到一个挂单的和尚。他对我说，我心中所想之人为换我如今的地位而折损了寿命，要想为他延寿，就要抛弃手中权势。这次听你病了，我抛下所有来到庐州，果然救你于弥留。自此以后，朝廷的事，我都不管了。  
马龙听得怔怔的，问：那和尚可是叫解丝？  
张继科吃惊道：你也认得他？  
马龙笑了。

一路往南而去，沿途数不尽的芳菲葱郁，马龙心情很愉快，挑开马车的帘子往外面看风景。张继科怕他吹着风，撂下帘子揽着他的腰，把他往怀里带。马龙觉得很别扭，窘着挣了挣，说：别这样啊。孩子们都看着呢……  
张继科笑着欺上身去，凑在他脖子里乱嗅：那我把他们都支走，没人看着是不是就可以……  
马龙直往后缩：别！大哥！张大哥！我说错了！  
俩人像少年时那样嬉闹，分别的那几年，好像一点痕迹都没有留下来。马龙和张继科正热闹着，不当心碰翻了茶盏，叮咣一声。然后薛飞策马靠过来，隔窗问：义父，怎么了？  
张继科斥道：没你的事！  
薛飞很委屈，回到王楚钦身边说：你看，我义父也不要我啦。  
王楚钦正跟自己的恋父情结较着劲，很干硬地回道：……这个也字是什么意思？

其实马龙没有不要儿子，有好几次想叫王楚钦进车里来喝杯水歇一歇，都被张继科拦住了，说年轻人这点风雨不算什么，不能做温室的花朵。张继科实在不喜欢任何人打扰到他和马龙的二人世界，连自己的亲生儿子和义子都觉得十分碍眼，心想到了辽东就想个办法把你们都赶走。

路程走到一大半，景色越发秀丽起来。游人只合江南老，这话不错，张继科真心开始期待江南风景了。可是马龙觉得有点累，于是在一个小镇里租下一座宅院稍作休憩。

要说这张继科啊，命是比别人强。什么叫好命？求仁得仁就叫好命。他年轻的时候想要名爵官位，得到了。人到中年看淡了名利世情，想守着心爱之人坐看花开花落，也得到了。此生再无所求。和马龙在平江小镇种种花写写字聊聊天，过着世外桃源人间仙境的日子。  
相比之下人称小张继科的薛飞少尉略微次点儿，和王楚钦就这么耗着，被人家嫌弃着使唤着不原谅着，一点都没有他义父攻无不克的气魄，也不知道他是怎么想的。

两对父子在平江住了小半年。江南的荷花看着，莲藕吃着，越住越舒服。京城那边起先还有王夫人的口信传来，问老爷什么时候回来啊，家里人想你们啊。  
报信的下人一点眼色没有，当着马龙的面就这么说。马龙听到信儿，蓦然就低落了。心道是啊，张继科有夫人啊，我跟他这算哪一道啊。背身东摸摸西摸摸，不让张继科看到他忧思的表情。

张继科看看他的背影，对传信的人狠狠道：“回去说我病了，在平江休养。”  
“太太要问是什么病呢？”  
张继科心说什么病？相思病！

传信的人走了以后，马龙说：“其实啊，是该回去瞧瞧。”  
张继科不答话。马龙又说：“满府的家眷，日子久了，你就不担心吗？”  
张继科说：“我跟她们不是那回事。”  
马龙说：“哪回事啊？人家嫁给你生儿育女那么多年，你撇下她就不应该。”  
张继科坐下来整整衣裳，说：“她跟了我，披金戴银一品诰命，该知足了。”  
马龙回身，用一种批判性的眼神皱眉看着他，话都说不利索了：“怎么能这样说。这……两口子过日子，是金银封诰的事吗？你怎么能这么说！”  
张继科笑道：“那怎么说？我本来就不是好人。当年连你都负了，何况是她？你拿你对沈月竹的心来要求我，这怎么可能。”  
马龙被噎了一下，心想是啊，光说张继科了，那自己呢，还不是和他在一起呆得挺高兴的，高兴得都想不起来他家里还有媳妇儿了。哎……自己这算什么东西，这不是拆散人家夫妻嘛。  
叹了两叹，慢慢转过身研着墨条，也不说什么了。  
马龙是那个年头绝无仅有的一夫一妻贞洁制度的提倡者贯彻者，道德标准与别人不同。当年他跟张继科搞精神恋爱就觉得不合适，张继科现在丢下妻子远走高飞，更不合适。于是对自己产生了一种自厌自恶的情绪。  
张继科望着他的背影，也挺费心。他知道马龙的心思有些个别，作为男人，太贞太净了一点。但没想到张府那个女人竟会成为他们之间一个障碍。张继科娶她，除了生儿育女，也就是做个摆设看个热闹的用处，当初他落难下狱，王夫人怕连累自己和娘家狠心袖手旁观，后来张继科重振旗鼓，虽说看在面子上把人从王家接了回来，但仅有的一点夫妻情分也淡漠了，真正的相敬如冰。他不以为然的事情，马龙却看得很重要。要不赶紧回去休了她？那马龙更不愿意啦。

张继科从背后贴近马龙，说：“我家里的那些事情，你不明白。负了她的是我，你别想。”  
马龙沉了半响：“我总觉着不舒坦……”  
张继科知道马龙这人死脑筋，他府上的那位夫人，将是他们之间永远的疙瘩，永远横在那里，永远舒坦不了。  
可是他们两个人的永远，还能有多远？  
张继科笑着把手往马龙衣服里探，鼻尖抵在他脖子上轻轻磨蹭：“那，让你舒坦一下？”  
………………  
…………  
……

总之张太师让马大人舒坦上了，而且舒坦得没完没了的。小远去马龙房里叫他吃晚饭，听到了一点让人脸红的响动。然后张继科说，把饭端进来。小远哆嗦着手脚把饭菜端进去。床上下着帐子，帐中有意味不明的叹息声音，累极了困极了似的哼哼出来的，搔进人心里。  
小远搁下饭菜就出去了，接着不知怎么的，心里就难受得紧。很多感慨，很多寂寞，又有些欣慰，几年前他妹妹出嫁的时候，他就是这个感觉。呆呆在门外廊下坐了半夜，后来屋里的声音往外传出来些，小远实在听不了这个，就回去睡觉了。

一夜无话。次日清晨，王楚钦来给父亲请安。马家和草莽发迹的张家不一样，人家家里书香门第很有规矩的，一早起来洗漱完毕第一件事情就是给长辈问安。到了父亲房门口，房门紧闭，小远抹着眼泪坐在廊下，这份伤心啊。  
王楚钦立时就急了：“怎么了？别哭啊！是我爹又病了？”  
小远赶忙按下他：“嘘！！！别喊，别喊，哎哟！”  
王楚钦急得要往里面闯。小远可为难了，这一进去要说看到点儿什么不该看的，老爷非得羞极上吊不可。拦住他轻声说：“张太师在里头……”往下的话就不说了，你亲爹和你爹在里头干嘛，你自个儿琢磨去吧。

王楚钦呆呆一愣，拿手往房里比划了一比划，又咬了咬牙，显然不大能够接受。他两位父亲的那份交情，知道是一回事，撞见了又是另外一回事。这会儿，自己的爹跟人家在……不，说不定是被人家在……心里头这别扭呀。急了一阵没有办法，转身走了，走到后院迎面就遇到薛飞。  
薛飞刚刚做好早锻炼，跟他招呼一声：“早啊。一起吃……”  
没说完，王楚钦忿恨地望了望他，满脸的苦大仇深，疾步从他身边走过去。薛飞心说哟呵，一清早的这么大火气，我没惹你吧。反正王楚钦就这扭性子，薛飞也没往心里去，吃过了早饭无事可干，遛弯子路过马龙的房门。小远还跟那儿抹眼泪，哭得挺委屈，心想咱们老爷身子骨弱啊，可经不住张太师龙精虎猛的，多心疼人啊。  
薛飞走过去叫小远：“林管家，怎么了？”  
小远与刚才一般按住薛飞：“嘘！！！别喊，别喊。哎哟！”  
薛飞也和王楚钦想一块儿去了，皱眉问：“马大人又病了？大夫怎么说？”  
小远说：“不是，是太师在里头……”  
薛飞乐了，心道这都什么日头儿了，老两口还没起呢？  
他倒是心挺宽的。

身后薛飞开了门出来。就那么开门关门的眨眼工夫，薛飞瞥见了床里的人。马龙面冲里躺着，头发散在枕上，乳白的一段颈背，清瘦优美。薛飞闹了个大红脸，心道看不出来啊，马大人竟然这么……义父您有福，艳福。  
张继科打量薛飞一眼：“大呼小叫的干嘛？过来说话。”又对小远说：“进去伺候吧。他醒了。”

小远进去伺候马龙穿衣起床。马龙是醒了，但觉得臊得慌，一直跟张继科装睡。此时回过身来，衣不蔽体双颊微红，一副纵欲过度的很荡漾的样子。小远都不好意思看他。  
马龙说：“刚才我睡着，好像听见少爷的声音？钦儿……他来过了？”  
小远忙说没有没有，是我自言自语。  
马龙点点头，这就放心了。

张继科带着薛飞去书房，王楚钦还别扭着，拿一本书坐着发闷。张继科一路走来，到他对面坐下：“我给你讲个故事。”  
张继科现在进所有房间门都不敲了，跟在自己家一样。王楚钦也拿他没辙，时间久了就习惯了。他看一眼薛飞，又看一眼张继科，说：“说什么故事要带外人来？鬼故事啊？”  
张继科不理他这个，找一个切入点，问他：“你知道，你之前为什么叫念儿吗？”  
王楚钦对这个名字模模糊糊有个概念，却记不太清了，于是摇摇头。

然后张继科采用倒叙的叙事手法，把自己与马龙这二十年的故事去掉斜阳偏殿那节嘡嘡嘡跟俩孩子说了一遍。听得薛飞长吁短叹，听得王楚钦五脏六腑抽着疼，眼里一酸，扭头强把眼泪忍了。  
王楚钦一直觉得马龙身上有很多说不通的故事，很多隐情，很多暗忍的悲酸。今儿就算真相大白了。琵琶一曲肠堪断。心疼。真心疼。儿女长到一定岁数，就会反过来把父母当孩子疼了。听到父亲在刑部这一节，真真心如刀绞一般，人都愣了。  
张继科也说得挺心酸，更觉得马龙可敬可叹：“当年在刑部，其实我见过他一面。他们把我带到他的牢房外，让我从小窗里望了他一望……哎，半人半鬼的，指甲盖都掉了，缩在墙角里数着我送他的念珠。他们说，我若是认了罪，当即便放了他。”  
张继科没有认罪，他当然没有认罪。张继科狠心拖着马龙在地狱里过了一冬。熬坏了马龙的身体，熬死了他的妻子。  
薛飞心道不是我说您啊，您这真有点儿渣了。忍了忍，没忍住：“义父，您负他至深。”  
张继科叹了一声，对王楚钦说：“你父亲这一辈子不容易。当然，我也不容易。往下的二三十年，我是无论如何不会对他放手了。你们做晚辈的，别拦着。”  
王楚钦僵僵地点了头。张继科给自己添了一杯茶，又说：“以后你们几个的婚事，我也不会干涉。”

俩小孩静默了许久，张继科带着笑就走了。

第二天马龙是被人瞧醒的，还当是张继科，睁眼一望，王楚钦坐在床边，满眼的慈爱和疼惜。马龙直觉得瘆得慌。揭被坐起来，王楚钦就屈身伺候他穿衣。马龙说让小远来吧，王楚钦不答话，默默给他穿了衣裳梳了头。薛飞总笑话王楚钦身娇肉贵，但其实和他爹比，王楚钦就吃苦耐劳得很了，马龙是自己都料理不来自己的。一会儿张继科也来了，王楚钦含笑尊了一声父亲大人，静静地退出去给他们带上门，走得很干脆很利落。  
马龙说：“钦儿今天怎么了？”  
张继科说：“嗯？他怎么了？”  
马龙摇摇头，心说不对，儿子今天气场不对，这么乖巧，里头准有事。

有事那也是好事，就不必深究了吧。

午饭后两人在微雨中临窗作画，花瓣带着雨水飘落到画纸上，马龙笔尖轻轻一点，把花瓣沾起来涮到笔洗里。马龙画那梅树的花，张继科就画枝干。一个婉转风流，一个刚劲嶙峋，真真天作之合。默契的程度连他们本人都很吃惊。

马龙搁下笔。张继科问：累了？  
马龙摇摇头：这次病得久了，手生了，没有过去画得好。  
张继科笑道：我看很好。阿龙笔意如人，最擅花草。  
马龙奇道：我可是庐州有名的守身如玉，什么时候沾花惹草过了？  
张继科侧头笑道：哦？那青泪姑娘呢？

青泪一个跑龙套的陪酒歌女，当初在宴席上与马龙寥寥几句就让张继科拂袖而去，这么多年了，他竟然还念念不忘。马龙对他的小心眼儿没有想法了，整个一妒夫，不想和他解释。  
张继科就伸手去掐他的腰，马龙躲了，咳嗽一声：窗户还开着呢，别闹。  
张继科马上把窗合上，把他逮在手里。马龙只是笑。他们与对方在一起，感觉就永远都是开心。

马龙说：其实过去和你，我总觉得对不起月竹。  
张继科说：现在就不会了么？  
马龙说：我病着的时候梦见月竹了。我对她说，钦儿长大了，我没有操心的事了。这回要是病死了，就万事休矣。要是能活下来，我想和张继科伴个终老。月竹她答应了。所以我就拼命地醒了过来。  
张继科眼里有些湿意，说：上天待我不薄，最想要的东西都得到了。阿龙，你真好，那么善良温驯，过去我弃了你，你却不埋怨我。  
马龙笑说：说不埋怨，那是骗你的。可是我也想和你在一起，所以只好算了。  
他一面打开了窗户，一股香风吹进来，卷起桌上梅花图的一片角。  
马龙说：人生百八十年，我们也快走了一半。应当得偿所愿了无遗憾，何必为了意气而给自己添些不足。

张继科听这话，觉得马龙参佛参得极好，这颗绵软的佛心正遂了自己的意。站到他身后望着窗外繁花堆垒的树，说：这里很好，山下小城，清新恬静。是个养老的好地方。  
马龙说：风景再好，终究不如家乡。

不知何处是家乡。

张继科说：我们回辽东。

END


End file.
